<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Interplanetary Hero by TheJStar6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941592">The Interplanetary Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJStar6/pseuds/TheJStar6'>TheJStar6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou Has One For All Quirk, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has the Omnitrix, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Omnitrix, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sometimes has betas, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJStar6/pseuds/TheJStar6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya is powerless in a world of powers. Despite this, he desperately wants to be a hero, even when everyone says he couldn't.</p><p>The Omnitrix is an immensely powerful device, filled with the DNA and powers of millions of species across the galaxy.</p><p>When these two meet, a hero is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsume Mei &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT: This has gone under a major revision as of 5/24/2020 to offset many similarities to another fic.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku Midoriya becomes the luckiest boy on the planet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the depths of space, two spaceships were in a chase, passing by Jupiter. There was an obvious size difference, as a small blue ship with green markings dodged a shower of lasers, and shot some of it's own that sliced into the hull of an absolutely massive warship with a brown and red motif, the Chimerian Hammer, causing massive explosions.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the warship's control room, dozens of robots were stationed at monitors, keeping track of the ship and firing weapons. "Hull damage at twenty percent! Systems are still operational!" A robotic voice yelled out to the commander, a creature who sat in the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!”</strong> The beast yelled, looking like an absolute freak of nature, with solid red eyes, green skin, and tentacles coming down from his chin like a beard.</p><p> </p><p>The warship fired a powerful shot at the small ship, decimating a fair chunk of it, including it's thrusters, which made the ship's acceleration completely stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Thrusters destroyed!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Prepare the cannon! We will salvage the Omnitrix from the remains!"</strong> The monster commanded, as the warship's frontal cannon, taking up more than half the ship, began charging, the red sacs dotting it glowing.</p><p> </p><p>As if reacting to the sight of this, an orb on the small ship began to shine blindingly bright, firing a shot that pierced through the shields of the warship, and hit right into the control room, creating an explosion that sent fire and shrapnel everywhere, destroying the robots and hitting the commander, melting and stabbing into various points of his body, nearly killing.</p><p> </p><p>But the cannon still charged up, firing upon the inferior one and almost annihilating it entirely, except for the very front of the ship. From what was left, a pod shot out, flying towards Earth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"It's not bad to have a dream, young man. Just... make sure your dreams are realistic."</strong> Izuku Midoriya was about to cry. The skeletal figure of All Might walked right by him as if he hadn't crushed every single molecule of his hopes and dreams, and then he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course..." Izuku mumbled to himself. "Of course you couldn't be a hero, you idiot..." He felt numb as he left the building. He walked down the street, eventually pulling out his destroyed notebook and flipping through the pages. All Might had saved his life from that sludge villain, but... he almost wished he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had no idea where he was going, just walking, until he smelt something <em>rancid</em> that knocked him out of his stupor. When he looked, he saw a beach, absolutely covered in garbage. "Oh... Dagobah Beach. A garbage dump." He walked to the beach and just stood in front of it, taking in the scenery. His eyes were wet, and he looked down at his notebook, all burnt and wet. "This and all my other notes are as good as garbage anyways... Just like me, I guess." He mumbled, putting it in his backpack. As he did, he saw something streak through the sky with a shining trail. It was unusually bright. "Huh... A shooting star, this early?" He said, mildly surprised. "I wish I could be a hero..." Izuku muttered, just as the shooting star changed directions, seeming to head straight for him.</p><p> </p><p>So he started running, letting out a panicked scream. Then, when it landed behind him, it was like an explosion went off, sending him flying onto the sand. After a few moments, Izuku got up, looking behind him, and saw a sizeable crater. Curiosity got the better for him, and he started walking towards the crater and getting inside it.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the crater, there was an odd, metal pod, the ground around it having been turned to glass. It opened up as he stared, emitting a bright green glow that revealed what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bulky device that seemed like a watch, mainly black, and grey, with two white trims that bulged slightly, pointing towards a faceplate in the middle, with the glowing green hourglass as the faceplate, and a smaller button glowing the same light.</p><p> </p><p>"A watch? Why was it in a meteor? Why is this thing a meteor?! What are the chances?!" Izuku said to himself, leaning forwards. "Oh my god, this thing came from space! It's an alien device! What can it do?! What is it?!" Izuku said, unable to contain his curiosity as he reached towards the pod. Basic reasoning of the heat of the pod escaped his mind, he was too interested in the device within.</p><p> </p><p>But as his hand got close, the watch came to life and jumped up, clamping onto his left wrist. This made Izuku realize his mistake rather quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!! Is it trying to kill me?!" He screamed, shaking his arm wildly, before realizing that nothing was happening, and calming down. "Wait... It's okay. Can I get it off?" Izuku rubbed the wrist where the watch attached itself, wondering how to get it off. He put his finger underneath it and pulled, but that failed, so he then considered pressing the button near the faceplate.</p><p> </p><p>This made it rise up, and the hourglass changed into a diamond with a silhouette of a humanoid figure in it. "Wait, what's this?" He thought to himself, looking at the circuit board-like design of the sides of the faceplate hourglass.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then looked around, double checking for anyone, before gently pressing down on the faceplate. The moment it hit the bottom, a blinding green light enveloped him.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, the quirkless boy felt <em>something</em> happened to him, an odd feeling spreading throughout his whole body in an instant. He couldn't help but scream as he began changing, and green light bathed everything around him. His arms felt heavier, his body felt denser, and he could feel a sort of burning sensation.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted less than a second, with the odd feeling disappearing as soon as the changes were done. Izuku looked down at his body, confused, and his eyes widened like dinner plates.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Izuku's normal body, his entire body was covered with what looked like coals, with just a centimeter or two between each one, with fire burning in the space between them. On his chest was the hourglass from the watch, but nothing else from it. His arms were far larger than they should be for his body size, incredibly bulky, but the rest of the watch was gone. The coals ended at his wrists, and his hands looked like they were made of pure fire shaped into hands that had only three large fingers and a thumb. And at his feet, he only had two toes each. He was also lacking any form of clothes, including his backpack, but he didn't seem to have anything unsavory out, or the embarrassment that came with nakedness.</p><p> </p><p>As Izuku comprehended the sight, he screamed, shaking his arms, which felt so heavy compared to normal, and stepping back, almost tripping from the unfamiliar feeling of his new body. "Oh my God! I'm on fire! What happened to me?! Why do I feel okay?" Infinite questions ran through his head as he panicked, before noticing his new voice, raspy and deep.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku shook his arms a bit more, slowly calming down as he got used to his body. But then, he realized something. He had a quirk. He <em>finally </em>had a quirk!</p><p> </p><p>The boy began to grin, looking at the palms of his hands. He had fire... Could he manipulate it? Shoot it out of his hands? Maybe even absorb it! He looked around, seeing a fridge, and he aimed his palm at it, feeling something rush through his body and fire out, hitting the fridge and destroying it.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's happiness at the sight skyrocketed, and he began laughing to himself, overwhelmed with emotions. He put his hand on his face as he cried, each tear hitting the sand with a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally! A quirk! A power! I... I can be a hero! YES!" Izuku shouted, his fiery body flaring up. "THIS IS THE BEST!" He screamed to the heavens, accidentally shooting fireballs into the sky. They eventually popped, but when they did, there was a much louder explosion than what it should've been. "Was that me?" He muttered, just before he heard distant screams. "A villain attack! I should go and watch!" He ran towards the sound of the commotion, each step feeling easier and easier as he got used to his alien body. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he got to the scene, there was already a crowd built up, and smoke rising from a one lane street which he recongized as a shopping district. He made his way over, looking over everyone's heads.</p><p> </p><p>Then, through the crowd, he saw something that made him freeze up. The villain that he'd encountered early today had escaped. And he had a new hostage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rewritten as of April 6th, 2021 to cut down on rehashing Canon. Hope y'all enjoy it still!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're going to be a great Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku starts his journey to become a hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki had been fighting for almost ten minutes now, keeping himself just barely alive as he kept the slimy bastard away from his throat. Heroes were trying, at least half a dozen were helping, but they couldn't get past the villain.</p><p> </p><p>His quirk and stamina had hit their limits. His arms hurt like hell as the slime forced itself onto him once again, stopping him from breathing as it pushed into his throat. His body felt so weak and pained, but he kept fighting with everything he could muster.</p><p> </p><p><em>'DAMNIT! You useless fucking bastards, stop standing around and help me! Why are people just watching me die?! Do something! WHY ISN'T ANYBODY DOING ANYTHING!?' </em>Katsuki was crying by now, desperate for anyone to help him. To do SOMETHING. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he was on the verge of losing consciousness, he saw a flash of movement, someone running towards him like their life depended on it, and eyes emitting an emerald green glow. In that moment, in his panic, he had one thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Deku...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku arrived at scene, still in his new fiery form form. He shook with fear and terror as the events unfolded before him. The sludge villain who had attacked him not even thirty minutes ago was wrapped around somebody in the street of the Tatooine Shopping District.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh no, that's the guy who attacked me! That can't be right, All Might captured him!'</em> Izuku stared on in shock and fear as he remembered back to what happened on the roof, when he saw All Might's true form. His pockets had been empty.</p><p> </p><p><em>'But the bottle, if he dropped it... That means it's my fault.' </em>Izuku was wracked with guilt, eyes wide as he stared at the fires, the heroes hesitating to move.</p><p> </p><p>"Why haven't the heroes done anything?! That kid's been stuck fighting that thing for a while now!" A bystander yelled, getting Izuku's attention.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh god, I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling!'</em> Izuku covered his mouth, remembering the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I'm confused, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today?"</p><p> </p><p>"All Might?! No way he lost! Where is he?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, can someone call him or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and All Might were a mere ten feet away from each other, unaware of each other's presence, but they felt similar feelings as they heard these statements. Guilt and shame. All Might groaned in pain while gripping his chest, while Izuku held back sobs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm the one to blame, he wasted his energy on me!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>'I'm worthless!'</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He can't power up yet, and none of the other heroes have the quirk to stop this monster!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>'So pathetic!'</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's my fault... I'm sorry, so sorry!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>'A disgrace!'</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Help will show up and save the day, I'm sure!</em> <em>'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'I'm not a real hero!'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Someone, a real hero will come soon!' </em>Just as Izuku had that thought, the slime twisted, and he could see tufts of ash blonde hair and a face that became more and more hauntingly familiar, despite the evil grin of the slime plastered onto the lower half of their face.</p><p> </p><p>Then he opened his eyes, and Izuku instantly recognized him, despite the overwhelming fear for his life on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kacchan.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even knew what was happening, he'd jumped over the crowd with a powerful burst of flames, shocking every hero who saw him, and grabbing the attention of the sludge, who looked over at him, confused and ready to attack.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just barely kept himself from stumbling as he landed, before dashing at full sprint towards the villain, towards Kacchan. He heard the shouts of a hero as he sprinted, but he kept running, panting.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What am I doing?! Why am I running?! Why can't I stop?!'</em> His mind was screaming at him to stop, to let the heroes handle this, but his body wouldn't listen to him as he sprinted wildly, arms flailing as he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"YOU'RE TOAST,</em><em> HERO!"</em></strong>The sludge villain yelled, getting ready to attack him. But in a bout of panic and quick thinking, Izuku recalled a page in his notebook about a hero's special technique. Make the opponent flinch, and use the opening to restrain them!</p><p> </p><p>Izuku charged up a fireball in his hand, slowing down to toss it right at the villain's eye, bursting as it hit and blinding them for a moment. They reared back and freed Katsuki's throat, giving him a chance to breath and cough.</p><p> </p><p>"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs, clawing into the villain's body, ignoring the stinging pain as the slime hissed and bubbled from his lava-like hands.</p><p> </p><p>The yell made Katsuki confused, not knowing why this person was yelling out Izuku's nickname. "What the hell?! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Katsuki yelled, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, you idiot! And I don't know, my legs just started moving on their own!" he replied, clawing at the slime as it covered Kacchan's face again.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he remembered so many words, so many scenes, all flashing in his mind in brief moments as he clawed into the slime, getting deeper and deeper, scraping away more and more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's the coolest in the universe!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"KACCHAN!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I honestly don't think you can be a hero."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He always saves people with a smile on his face..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" he yelled, on the verge of sobbing as he clawed desperately.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Behind the crowd, behind everyone who was watching, one man had been inspired by Izuku's words, even without knowing who he was.</p><p> </p><p>All Might was inspired. And he began to bulk up, gripping the pole he was leaning on harder. <em><strong>'I have to do something! No matter the cost!'</strong></em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Shut UP, you sentimental bastard! I'm done playing! DIE!!!!!!" </strong></em>The villain got ready to attack once again, having recovered from the blindness. His hand was coming down, about to crush Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"SAVE HIM! THIS THING'LL KILL 'EM!" The heroes yelled, finally running into action.</p><p> </p><p>But, before anyone could do anything, there was an imperceptible burst of movement and high winds as somebody moved towards the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The fist of the slime came down, creating a massive burst of dust and smoke, hiding what had happened. But as it cleared, there was All Might, who had taken the blow in his full muscle form, slime sticking to his arms and face. Izuku had been whimpering in fear and covering his face with his arms, and he was shocked to see the man when he </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'All Might?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I MUST APOLOGIZE TO YOU TWO. IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE THAT BOTH OF YOU WERE IN HARM'S WAY." </strong>All Might flexed his arm, lifting it up in the air and ripping the slime off of his arm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"YOU WERE A HERO TODAY!" </strong>All Might shouted, blood rushing out of his mouth with every word as he grabbed Izuku and Kacchan by their arms. <strong>"TEXAS SMAAAAASH!!!!"</strong> All Might yelled out, throwing a punch that instantly burst the slime apart, as well as creating a massive force of wind.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew the two boys like paper in a hurricane, while the civilians on both side of the street were protected by heroes, who just barely managed to keep their guards up.</p><p> </p><p>Even people halfway across the city could see as a tornado formed from the wind of All Might's punch for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>And as it subsided, the sky began darkening, and raindrops began to fall. When they started hitting the barely conscious Izuku's body, still in the form of the fiery alien, he woke up, feeling like he just got stabbed by a needle every time a drop fell on him.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku got up from next to Katsuki, muttering 'ow' and 'shit' under his breath. He saw All Might standing proud, barely catching himself from falling back, but couldn't focus on it, the pain overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p>The fiery teen got up and tried to get himself to cover from the rain, ignoring everybody as he jumped over the crowd once again, barely catching himself from taking a nasty fall.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku ran and ran, getting a fair distance away from the crowd, before he heard a loud beeping, and a red light engulfed his body just like the green light from not even ten minutes prior.</p><p> </p><p>The reversion of his alien form was just as painful as the initial transformation had been. His body was wracked by sharp stabs and the cracking of bones as his body reverted to its normal state. The pain made him fall to his hands and knees, panting, but he was still conscious, and had his clothes back, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What... was that...?" He mumbled, looking back at the crowd, where everybody seemed to be cheering for All Might. Izuku looked at his hands, seeing they were normal, and smiled weakly. "I... have a quirk... I really have a quirk... I guess my dreams are obtainable after all, then, All Might, Kacchan... I told you so..." He stood up, groaning.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku walked towards some cover from the rain, his mind wandering. "Should I tell people about this? I want to be a hero, after all, and people will learn about it anyways... If Kacchan learns about it, he might get angry, especially if he knows I saved him. I'll hide it from him for now... Wait, can I update my quirk registry forms? That's going to be important..." He muttered, frowning to himself as his mind went a mile a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he perked up, a thought occurring. "But I need to tell Mom! She's the one person who should know first! Oh, she's going to be so excited!" Izuku told himself, grinning as he looked at his watch, noting the hourglass had turned red. He then began running home with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku got to the apartment complex he lived in, panting as he knocked on the door of his mother's apartment. He looked bad, sweaty, and wet after his run, but he still had a grin on his face, despite his pounding heart and exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>As the door opened, his mother, Inko Midoriya, a short, chubby woman with hair and eyes the same color as Izuku's, took one look at him, and gasped. "Oh no, sweetie, are you alright? You look so tired, and you're late! Did someone hurt you? Were you attacked by a villain?!" She asked, stepping aside to let him inside while also putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I might've been attacked... but my day got better! Did you see the news about the sludge villain who attacked Kacchan?" Izuku's answer made his mother confused, eyes widening in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"You were attacked?! Are you okay?! Did the sludge villain attack you too?!" Inko hugged him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I swear, if he hurt you, I'll... I'll... I don't know, I'd make him pay for hurting my baby!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku hugged back, regretting how he started the conversation. "Well, yes, I was attacked, but! I'm perfectly fine! I was saved by..." Izuku paused, remembering what happened after All Might saved him. "A hero... And, you're not going to believe this, but I have a quirk now!"</p><p> </p><p>Inko's face went from concern, to mild surprise as the statement sank in, and then her eyes widened. "You have WHAT?!" Inko pulled away from the hug, eyes wide as dinner plates.</p><p> </p><p>"A quirk! I can transform into some sort of fire alien!" He explained, before recounting the tale of how he found the watch, and saved Katsuki, watching Inko's reaction as her eyes widened even further, and she was in a perpetual gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Then, before Izuku could even react, Inko got up close and hugged him as tightly as she could, squeezing a fair bit. "Izuku, I'm so happy for you, sweetie! I can't believe you have a quirk now!" She said, pulling away after a few seconds and grabbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a frown creeped onto her face. "I know this isn't the best time to say this, but... A long time ago, I said something awful to you, like I had just... given up on you. I've always regretted that. But you never quit, and I'm proud of you, Izuku. I'll cheer you on with all I've got!" She smiled up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was silent, and then hugged his mom tightly, beginning to cry. She hugged back just as tightly, crying as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be a great hero, Izuku."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And Then There Were 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku gets in a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Izuku had gone to the very place he found the watch that gave him his quirk, Dagobah Beach.</p><p> </p><p>He had only tested it once so far, but scorched footprints had convinced him to wait and try it outside. So he decided to go to the quiet, basically abandoned dump, so he could burn without anyone around.</p><p> </p><p>So that was just what he wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>Now he was at the place, taking in his surroundings. There were some buildings by the beach, along with a park in the distance, but he knew nobody was in them because of the scent of the trash. But that didn't matter now; he was gonna practice!</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked down at his watch, and activated it it. He was already feeling giddy, the sight and weight of the watch serving as a reminder that it was all <em>real</em>. He really had a quirk now. He gingerly pressed the button down, and a flash of light enveloped his body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Earth's mesosphere, the Chimerian Hammer floated, badly damaged. Inside one of the rooms, there was a massive tube in the middle, which illuminated the room with an orange glow.</p><p> </p><p>The tube held the captain of the ship, who was mangled and nearly dead, and was missing more than half of his body in a horrific manner. In front of him, a droid was kneeling down, and giving a report.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"What do you mean, it's not there?! Trying to get the Omnitrix has nearly cost me my life, and you mean to tell me it's not on board!?" </strong>The creature rasped out, taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Sensors indicate that probes were jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on Earth," the droid replied.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of thought, the creature looked to his side. <strong>"Go! Bring it to me!"</strong> He ordered, as a robot came to life, walking out of the room and booming with each step.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the transformation was finished, Izuku glanced at his hands, expecting to see magma and rocks, but when he saw four gloved hands, he was... shocked, to put it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't what I did last time," he mumbled, stunned as he realized what this meant. "This is another quirk!" His mind began racing, as he flexed his new muscles, getting used to moving all four of his arms separately. Surprisingly, it came to him as if he'd been doing it his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>"How many forms do I have?! How do I go back?" Izuku almost started up a mutter storm, but then he realized he should probably just test his power out first.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his fists, and got a good look at himself. To start with, he obviously had four arms, red skin, and muscle. Lots of it. Clothes, too, thankfully. At least he didn't have to go naked when he used his powers, like that one person in the Sports Festival.</p><p> </p><p>He flexed one of his upper arms, grinning slightly as he saw the musculature. "I'm definitely strong, these arms look as big as All Might's! So obviously I have some sort of strength enhancement, but what's my limit?" Izuku looked at the piles of garbage around him, and--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>BOOM!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as something large crashed in the ocean with a deafening boom, creating waves and splashing water everywhere, including onto Izuku, who was shocked and confused.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh my God, what was that?! Another meteor?!'</em> He looked past the trash and into the ocean, where he saw something moving. He was still as he watched, curious and afraid. A figure rose up from the sea, water cascading off of its body as it approached the shore.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it became clearer to see. It was a giant robot with a sharp, cylindrical design and limbs that popped out of it like they popped into place, towering over Izuku at multiple stories tall. It walked onto the beach, eyes focused on Izuku as it scanned. It detected what it was looking for on Izuku's body, and it pointed its hand at him.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood there, scared and not knowing what to do. When he saw something in its hand glow, and a beam shot at him, he freaked out and tried to run, but he was far too slow, and the beam hit him head-on, sending him flying with an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed into a flight of stairs, recovering quickly. He sat up and groaned, looking at the robot as it got even closer. His eyes widened as he realized it was trying to <em>kill him</em>, and he immediately scrambled to get up, running up the stairs and barely avoiding another shot.</p><p> </p><p>His entire body hurt somewhat, but he could still move perfectly fine. But if he kept running, he'd lead it into a populated area in the early morning where not many heroes would be patrolling, and he had no idea if he even had his phone while he was transformed, so he couldn't call for help. His only option was to delay it, or to fight.</p><p> </p><p>So he turned to face the robot, shaking with fear. When he saw a glow, he immediately ran, avoiding their attacks as he circled the bot, watching how it moved. It had 3 legs, with the leg parts having plenty of joints connecting onto a 'sole' that was long, sharp, and flat, stabbing into the ground like a shovel. They looked like they'd be the easiest parts to break, and if he could destroy even a single one, their balance would be broken entirely.</p><p> </p><p>As he planned, he realized he didn't know his own strength. And there was only one way to test it right now. But all his planning distracted him enough that he ran right into another laser, sending him flying once again. Pain shot through his body, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins let him get up again, angry and scared.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku started running towards the robot, keeping an eye out for more attacks. His mind ran a mile a minute as he did, and he came up with a plan. It was dangerous, but if he messed up, hopefully he was tough enough to last against another laser.</p><p> </p><p>With a shot barely avoided, Izuku got to his target. One of the robot's legs. He grabbed both horizontal ends of it tightly, trying to keep a grip on it with as much force as he could muster. Surprisingly, the metal was easily crushed and bent by his grip. But he didn't let go until he looked up and saw the glow in the robot's hand, pointed right at him.</p><p> </p><p>At the last second, he let go and jumped back quite far, meaning the robot hit nothing but itself, damaging its own leg and partially destroying it. The robot was leaning and no longer moving its legs, as it was unable to without falling over completely. Izuku grinned, knowing it was trapped now.</p><p> </p><p>But from its shoulders, two far smaller floating disks popped out, flying at him. As they got close, Izuku got ready to fight them, but stayed cautious, his attention rapidly shifting from robot to robot.</p><p> </p><p>While the giant one was on cooldown between lasers, Izuku dashed at the floating bots, grabbing one like a frisbee and crushing part of it. Arms popped out of it, firing lasers at him to no effect. He grabbed it with all four hands, and crushed it into a ball like a piece of plastic. For good measure, he threw it at a nearby building.</p><p> </p><p>It embedded into the concrete, before setting on fire and exploding, leaving a hole in the building and shocking Izuku. The event gave him an idea. It exploded, so maybe...</p><p> </p><p>As a plan formed in his mind, he ran out of the way of some laser shots, grinning. He was finally going to destroy this thing! As he reached for the other disk, it floated out of reach and didn't come down. He looked over to the giant robot, noticing it was about to fire another laser, and the disk was right above him. It was time for another risk...</p><p> </p><p>Just before the laser fired, he jumped high into the air, the explosion coming off of it helping his flight high into the air, enough to be on eye-level with the thing he had been fighting. The robot above him tried to fly away, but he barely caught it in his hand. As he was in the air, it felt like time slowed down to a crawl. He noticed the robot aiming it's other hand at him, glowing with the charge of another beam. He needed to do this, now, or else he'd be hit again and lose his chance. His body twisted in mid-air, arm ready for a mighty throw. He then threw it with as much force as he could muster, and the robotic frisbee hurled right towards the head of the robot.</p><p> </p><p>It embedded deep into the target, crushing into it, while the laser the robot had been charging fired, hitting him head-on and making him fly away. Suddenly, in a rush, it felt like time resumed at a normal pace, and he flew back. He landed on the ground hard, bouncing once before coming to a halt. He looked towards the robots, just in time to witness its head explode violently, with several more small explosions coming from the robot before it collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>He'd done it. He'd won! Izuku grinned, trying to get up and celebrate his victory, but it was then when he heard a beeping, and in a flash of red, his body morphed back to normal and just collapsed. He was panting, groaning, and whimpering, his exhaustion and pain catching up with him now that he was done fighting.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which was thankfully intact. It was 5:30 exactly, apparently... Then, he called his mother, who picked up after a few rings.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes?" </em>She sounded tired, as she was just woken up by the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mom... I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I need you to pick me up..." Izuku groaned, pain evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Wait, what's wrong? Did something happen,</em> <em>sweetie?"</em> Her tone quickly shifted to worry and concern as she heard him, her motherly instincts flaring up.</p><p> </p><p>"I got into a fight..."</p><p> </p><p><em>"A fight?! Are you okay? Was it a villain?" </em>Inko sounded panicked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm okay, trust me! My quirk made me tough! And, uh... It was kind of a villain? It's really hard to believe." Izuku said, wincing as he sat up and looked at his watch. It was red instead of green now... Odd.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Izuku, I'll believe it. After yesterday, there isn't much I </em>wouldn't<em> believe! But what do you mean it was kind of a villain?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"It was a giant robot. It fell around the same place I found the watch." Izuku answered, his mind wandering as he stared at his watch. Why did two objects from space fall at nearly the exact same location, both times while he was there? The first time, he could dismiss as a coincidence, but the second? Not so much.</p><p> </p><p><em>"A giant robot... Oh my God... Izuku, where is it now? Are you safe? Where are you?"</em> Inko's panic returned in full force, distracting him. <em>"And I believe you, honey!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"It's destroyed, I'm safe, and I'm at Dagobah Beach, the dump."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, honey, I'm on my way. Stay out of trouble, and don't get hurt, okay? I love you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be safe. I love you too! Bye." Izuku said, hanging up. Then, in his alone time, his mind wandered back to the topic of the robot.</p><p> </p><p>"Was the robot sent to get the watch back?" Izuku's brain started going a mile a minute as he theorized, tapping his chin in thought. "But why would they send something so dangerous? And wait, why did the meteor it came in change directions towards me <em>while</em> it was falling? It would have to be deliberately forced to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, they must have meant to have sent it to me, since it aimed at me in particular... But why send something to get it back if they chose to give it to me? And why give it to me? How would they know about me?" Izuku's mind began racing with countless questions, barely any of them having answers.</p><p> </p><p>After more questions and thinking, Izuku had a theory. The watch and robot were sent by different people, and whoever sent the watch didn't want it to get in the hands of the other guy. It seemed plausible, but nothing about this made sense! It was giving him a headache trying to understand it.</p><p> </p><p>After a little more thinking, Izuku got up, groaning and wincing as he used his aching muscles. If he was going to fight off more of those robots, he needed to train, not only to get better with his quirks, however many he had, but to also get his normal, quirkless self stronger.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his watch once again, trying to activate it. It didn't. "Is it... on cool down?" Izuku mumbled, confused and concerned. "I really hope so..."</p><p> </p><p>That was when he heard a car driving up, getting his attention. Looking over, it was his mom's car, which had just parked. Izuku began to walk over, but winced, the pain of his aching muscles reminding him why he called her in the first place. So, slowly this time, he made his way to the car and got in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, mom..." He greeted, a smile on his face. Then, he noticed she was staring at the pile of scrap that was the robot, white in the face. She had a mixture of fear and confusion in her expression, and she was muttering something under her breath, too quiet for him to hear. Then, after a few seconds, she looked at him and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, honey! You look hurt, are you sure you're okay?!" Inko asked, looking at all the cuts and bruises on his arms and face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing serious!" Izuku reassured her, trying to calm her down. Then, they talked for a bit, and as Inko drove back home, Izuku told her all about what had happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During school, Izuku noticed Bakugo was giving him weird looks, and almost as soon as school was out, he was cornered by him, alone. Before either of them said anything, Izuku was nervous, thinking that his explosive bully might've somehow found out that he was the person who tried to save him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you tell that fire bastard to try and save me, you shitty little nerd!? He called me by your stupid fucking nickname!" Bakugo shouted right into Izuku's face, which made him recoil in fear and lean against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uhm! Well, you see, I was just watching, and I guess he heard me say your name? Trust me, I didn't know he'd do that!" He scrambled to make something up, stammering nervously. He trembled under his glare, hoping he'd fooled him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking fine," Bakugo growled, giving a light push to Izuku's chest before walking away. "Didn't need that idiot's help anyways! I could have handled that sludge fuck perfectly fine on my own!" Bakugo yelled as he left.</p><p> </p><p>After Izuku was sure he was alone, he sighed in relief, leaning back on the wall. He pulled his sleeve up slightly and looked at the watch. He definitely wasn't looking forward to Bakugo's reaction when they learned about what he could do now. At least the UA teachers would be better than the ones at Aldera, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to the editor for this chapter,  Cygus.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygusLorman/pseuds/CygusLorman</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coercion, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku finds a new friend, and somebody finds him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the time since Izuku fought the robot, a few things had happened.</p><p> </p><p>He registered his new 'quirk' under the name of "Polymorph", and used it as much as he could. It had ten transformations, each of them having their own unique, incredible powers. But it wasn't all he did, as he also signed up for the gym with his mother.</p><p> </p><p>The first day he went to the gym, he was searching on his phone for routines and what to do first. He needed a workout for a hero, something to get him strong enough for UA.</p><p> </p><p>He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice someone walking up to him until they touched his shoulder. "Hey, you need some help? You looked confused." They said, surprising Izuku. He turned his head to look at the person who approached him. It was a friendly looking boy about his age, with slightly lengthy black hair, red eyes, and shark-like teeth. They were wearing a sleeveless shirt with the depiction of a somewhat familiar hero.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh, yeah, this is my first time going to the gym, and I've never done much exercise, so I was looking for what to do." He explained, a little nervous around another kid his age.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Don't worry, I was the same way when I started. I'll help you!" The stranger then began giving plenty of tips, all of them being quite helpful. He did pause for a second when Izuku pulled out a notebook, but he kept going, glad to see they were serious about this. When he was done, he smiled at Izuku. "Was that good?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded excitedly. "That was great, thank you! My name is Izuku Midoriya."</p><p> </p><p>"Eijiro Kirishima. Nice to meet you!" He gave a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too! So, who's that hero on your shirt? He looks familiar but I can't remember his name..." Izuku asked, and he could see Kirishima's face brighten as soon as he asked it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's Crimson Riot! He's kinda retro, but he's always been my favorite hero! He's all about manliness!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really? I haven't looked at many retro heroes, but they're usually all so interesting! Well, anyways, I should really start exercising now. Thanks for the tips!" Izuku smiled at him, and went to go look for everything that Kirishima had mentioned in his advice.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! See you!" He replied, walking away to do his things.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the same time, somebody was at Dagobah Beach.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, look at this thing! It must be a prototype for new kinds of robots at U.A! If they dump their stuff here, too, I'll be able to make all sorts of amazing babies! Hatsume Industries will have a head start!" Mei cackled, a wide grin on her face as she admired the headless carcass of a giant, brown-ish orange robot. She began gathering the shards of its head from around the beach, excited to bring all this brilliant stuff to her lab.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, Izuku and Kirishima kept talking while working out, quickly becoming friends. Mei was doing various experiments on pieces of the robot she had found, and another person, Toshinori Yagi, was searching for a successor.</p><p> </p><p>One Saturday, Toshinori was on his way home, as he had exhausted his time limit for the day rather quickly. As he walked, he was frowning, and distracted, his mind wandering back to his encounter with Izuku Midoriya. <em>'I should've been more gentle to that kid... He was just like me at my age. I could have given it to him...'</em> </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, he heard the sounds of panic, and ran towards it. He couldn't change into his hero form, but he could still try and help.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to the scene, he saw a massive, cloaked figure standing over two middle school girls, and another girl who slid between them, saying something he couldn't quite hear but saw that she had seemingly diffused the situation.</p><p> </p><p>But then another person caught his eye. A young boy, the same age as the girls, who stood on the intersecting road from where the girls were. He was standing almost completely still and looked sad, with his head facing the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori approached him before clearing his throat. <strong>"Excuse me, young man." </strong>He got the the boy's attention, making him turn around with wide eyes. <strong>"If you don't mind me asking... Are you okay?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"O-oh! Me? I'm fine! But you shouldn't worry about me, they went through the scary stuff." The boy, Kirishima, deflected and pointed towards the three girls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"They may have gone through more, but you that doesn't mean you should be ignored. You looked sad, so I wanted to ask."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima looked away for a few seconds, in thought, before sighing. "No... I wanted to help but I couldn't even move, like some damn coward. I can't be a hero if I can't even help someone right in front of me." He answered with a guilty look on his face The answer honestly surprised Toshinori.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"A coward would have run without even thinking about those girls. You don't sound like a coward. You sound like you were just scared. That's normal, especially for someone your age. Heroes feel that too." </strong>Toshinori comforted him, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>"...Huh. Thank you." Kirishima looked up at Toshinori, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"You're welcome."</strong> He stated, and, when there was a noticeable pause, he went back on his way home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He's rather interesting... I need to keep him in mind, same with Midoriya.'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mei was back at the beach as soon as possible, studying the robot closely. It was utterly fascinating. She didn't know that tech like this even existed yet!</p><p> </p><p>As she got her tools and opened up the chest of the robot, her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she saw the advanced circuitry, wires of varying sizes all bundled together in a beautiful way only a mechanic like her could appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>Until the wires began squirming and multiple of them shot out from the carcass of the robot, aiming for her. She barely had time to shriek before the cords and wires latched onto her, and releasing electricity throughout her body. But instead of the shock injuring her, it <em>changed </em>her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Chimerian Hammer, floating in the Mesosphere, a computer pinged in a quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>"Signal reconnected."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it was done, and the wires seemingly disappeared, Mei fell down and looked at the robot in panic. What the hell just happened?! As she looked around, she noticed chunks of the robot were missing. The cannon on the nearest arm had disappeared, a significant amount of wiring in the chest was gone, along with most of the plating on the torso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got up slowly and noticed a dreadlock in her face. She moved the red strand of hair out of her face, and paused. Her hair wasn't red. She looked at herself, and saw it. Her body was different.</p><p> </p><p>She had grown, with her clothes straining against her noticeably stronger body. Along with her body, her skin had had changed into a reddish-orange hue, her arms had spikes, and her fingers had turned into metal claws. "W-wait, what the hell?! What just happened?!" Mei panicked, backing away from the robot. As she did, she felt her hair raise unnaturally, and the next moment, a volley of lasers shot from behind her, destroying even more of the robot.</p><p> </p><p>She waved at the back of her head, grabbing a dreadlock and pulling it to her face to look at it. It was red, longer, and had a bulb at the end. Oh god, she'd been turned into some sort of robot by that thing, that couldn't be good. What if it was a security measure? Was she going to be arrested?!</p><p> </p><p>Then, a splitting headache filled her mind, making her clutch her head as she fell to her knees. <strong><em>"Listen to me, whoever you are."</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Mei looked around, eyes wide with worry. "Who are you? Why did you do this to me?!" She asked, standing up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"NO QUESTIONS! You are here to serve ME!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"N-no way!" Mei protested, shaking. In response, a painful shock ran through her body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You possess power beyond anything you could ever hope to accomplish. Comply, and you'll get to keep it. Don't, and I will destroy you." </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mei frantically nodded in agreement. "F-fine, fine! What do you want?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"A valuable piece of technology missing from my possession... But luckily, you're already programmed to find it."</em></strong> As if on cue, a target appeared in her vision, moving around her vision but pointing in one general direction. <em><strong>"Now go, get the Omnitrix, or else..."</strong></em> The voice threatened, going silent afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Mei stood there for a bit, in silence. "Holy shit..." She muttered, flexing her new, metallic arms. "I don't have any choice, do I?" She mumbled, trying to follow the target.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku was at the gym once again, doing a bit of cardio while he waited for Kirishima to get there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, bro!" Speaking of which, their voice got his attention, and he turned his head over to them, waving excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Kirishima!" He said, stopping his workout and walking over to them. "How are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>When he asked that, he noticed Kirishima looked away for just a second. "Oh? Well, I'm doing pretty good, thanks. Though, y'know... I've been wondering, what's up with the watch? I've not seen anything like it, and you never take it off." Kirishima asked, pointing towards the watch on Izuku's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was shocked by the question, looking at his watch. "O-oh! Well, you see, it's a support device for my quirk!" He said, thinking back to the cover story his mother had helped him make.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, huh. What even is your quirk, anyway?" Kirishima asked again, looking interested.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a transformation type, called Polymorph. Without the watch, it's entirely random, but with it, I have a few pre-set forms I can choose." Izuku explained, activating his watch momentarily and scrolling through some of the forms before deactivating it, as a demonstration. Hopefully it was believable enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, that sounds pretty cool! My quirk is a lot less interesting." He seemed to fully believe it, his eyes wide with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"All quirks are interesting! Even the ones that are simple on the surface can be complex. What's your quirk?" Izuku asked, while they walked over to a bench.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's called Hardening, and, well, unsurprisingly, it hardens me." Kirishima said, flexing an arm that got slightly more . When Izuku saw this, his eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! That's a great quirk for a hero! Most heroes struggle with taking hits from powerful villains, but with a quirk like that, you could take those hits and keep going! And the sharpness, that could be good for offense, though it looks like it could limit mobility... If you made it tough enough, it's definitely something that could get you pretty high on the hero charts!" Izuku ranted and pondered,, pulling out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and writing down notes about the quirk excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>The honest, complete interest Izuku showed in his quirk shocked Kirishima, and the praise felt... nice. "O-oh! Thank you, but really, it's not that great! It's not that flashy, and I'm barely any tougher than a normal person. It's really not hero quality, especially U.A quality..."</p><p> </p><p>"I definitely think you could do it! We can be in the same year, too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, bro." Kirishima replied, entirely genuine.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem!" Izuku said, standing up and stretching. "Would you like to hang out when we're done... here?" His voice trailed off when he noticed something on the opposite side of the room. A large girl, with metallic skin the same color as the robot he had fought just days ago, and eyes that looked just like it. It was as if the robot had fused with a person.</p><p> </p><p>And they were walking towards him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is pretty fun</p><p>Thanks to the editor for this chapter: MrBadguy#1834 on discord</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coercion, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku meets his worst enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku stared at the cyborg for a few seconds, watching her approach, before quickly turning around and readying his watch to transform.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Midoriya, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kirishima asked, looking over at where Izuku was looking.</p><p> </p><p>"That's... kinda accurate. It's a long story, I'll tell you after we're done here," Izuku quietly explained, not sure whether or not to transform yet. This explanation only confused Kirishima more, and he stood up, ready to talk off the girl he seemed so scared of.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, green boy! I need to talk to you, it's important! Like, <em>life-or-death</em> sort of important!" The robotic stranger called out to him, her voice sounding fearful and anxious, which caught him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku wasn't sure how to react, but he approached slowly, his hand ready to push down the button to transform at any moment. "O-okay?" he replied, getting closer until they were only about ten feet apart.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm Mei Hatsume, genius inventor. This is gonna be ridiculous, but I was messing with a giant robot and... this... happened to me." Mei gestured to her entire body. "And I'm kinda being threatened so I <em>need</em> that Omnitrix." She pointed to his watch, stepping a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>"My watch?" Izuku asked, looking down at it. He hesitated. It was the one thing that could let him be a hero. If he kept it, he could help so much more people... But he'd willingly let someone die. It wasn't a choice. "Fine," he mumbled, getting into arms reach and extending his arm out.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kirishima, who had followed Izuku, was just confused. A robot made someone tall, jacked, and spiky? What was so special about Midoriya's watch? "What the fuuuuck..." he mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, kid." Mei said, reaching towards the Omnitrix. Then, she felt a bolt of pain, and flinched while her body suddenly began feeling numb.</p><p> </p><p>As Mei touched the Omnitrix, Izuku noticed her other hand rising up just slightly, catching his attention. Their claw-like fingers were outstretched, ready to slice. He quickly ducked down, barely avoiding the swipe, and began pulling his arm away.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't budge, so, in a slight panic, he smacked down the dial, and bright light erupted from his body.</p><p> </p><p>While this short exchange happened, people realized what seemed to be a villain attack was happening, and they quickly rushed out of the room, calling the local hero agencies. Kirishima was already running to help, his body hardened as he punched Mei.</p><p> </p><p>When the light died down, Izuku had transformed into a small, blue monkey, with four arms, six bright green eyes, and the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest. He swung up Mei's hand, perching on her arm. His tail pointed at her face and shot webs out, blinding her before he jumped back. "What the hell?!" Izuku shouted, landing across the room.</p><p> </p><p>As this all happened, Mei was panicking. She could feel her body moving, she saw it, but she wasn't doing any of it. Her body was moving on its own. It was as if she was a spectator. '<em><strong>Coward. This insolent fool deserves to die for daring to take my Omnitrix. Clearly you're not suited for this, so I shall take over.' </strong></em>Mei panicked. She screamed, trying desperately to take back control.</p><p> </p><p>The controlled Mei smacked away Kirishima as the webs melted off her face. Then, her hair raised up, the ends of the dreadlocks pointing at Izuku and glowing threateningly. <strong>"You may have destroyed the first drone, but this won't be nearly as simple as before." </strong>Their voice sounded like two voices speaking simultaneously, one of Mei, and the other a deeper, angrier tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima got up, groaning. "What the HELL is wrong with you, asshole?!" he shouted, his hardening turning off.</p><p> </p><p>'Mei' turned their head towards Kirishima. <strong>"You're next,"</strong> they said, growling. But the one second of distraction gave Izuku time to web up a few of dreadlocks just as they were charging up. The surprise made the rest of the dreadlocks flinch a bit, and when they all fired, the webbed ones blew up, breaking away the mechanical parts and showing a little bit of pink underneath, while the rest missed, carving through what they hit like a hot knife through butter.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna hurt my friend or anybody else!" Izuku shouted, despite the fact his small, alien body was trembling with fear.</p><p> </p><p>This distraction gave everyone the opportunity to run away from the action, resulting in an almost empty gym as their battlegrounds. As Mei charged at him, he jumped out of the way, barely dodging.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toshinori had been relaxing at his current home in Musutafu, recuperating his stamina, when he got an alarm. A villain attack at a gym, some robotic woman attacking middle schoolers.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had tired himself out and had barely recovered a minute or two of time, he had to be there in case his help was needed. He got up, and began rushing to the scene.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku was relentlessly jumping from wall to wall, a streak of blue to the casual viewer. Desperation lent itself to his speed as he dodged the barrages of lasers, some by mere millimetres. <em>"What do I do?"</em>  he thought in panic. <em>"What do I do?What do I do?What do Ido?What doIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?"</em></p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were cut off by a swing that could devastate a building, a swing that grazed his cheek as he managed to dive to the side of it. Reflexively he fired another web line at the cyborg, <strong>"Fool"</strong> the possessed girl said as she yanked him over and smashed him into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku felt pain rip through his entire body as he struggled to get up and keep moving. His efforts were stopped by Mei's foot, pushing him back down. <strong>"You've avoided me long enough. <em>Die,</em> you miserable insect!"</strong> Mei shouted, about to crush him like a bug.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could, something wrapped around her leg, lifting her up. "Not so fast, you villain!" A hero shouted, throwing her away and giving Izuku time to breathe, and look at his savior.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kamui Woods, leading a group of heroes along with Death Arms and several others, who all rushed into battle.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"This planet's heroes are especially annoying. But you will die all the same."</strong> Mei said, floating off the ground before shooting towards the group, ready to do battle.</p><p> </p><p>While they fought, Izuku was picked up by Kirishima, carried out of the room. Just as they were out of view, the symbol on Izuku's chest beeped, and he turned back into a human with a flash of red light. "Ugh..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Already? I've only been transformed for a few minutes, I should have had more time. Is the recharge going to be shorter too?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bro, holy shit, are you okay? That hit looked bad!" Kirishima asked, putting him down and trying to check for injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay, I think." Izuku sat up. <em>'Those heroes are tough, but that Mei girl is terrifying! What if they can't beat her? What do I do?'</em></p><p> </p><p>He sat there, his mind racing, when he noticed a broken watch on the ground, and an idea popped into his head. "Kirishima, I have an idea to stop her, but I'll need your help." Izuku said, starting to smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mei was trying as hard as she could to get control back of her body, struggling with everything she could muster, while her body was being used to fight the heroes. For several minutes now, they had been fighting ferociously. She dodged grapples by Kamui Woods, caught attacks from Death Arms and threw him into other heroes, only to get caught by a solid mattress of water by Backdraft.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!" The scream made her body pause, looking over to see what the source was. It was Kirishima, wearing the Omnitrix. Her eyes widened involuntarily, and she flew towards him, while he turned tail and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro ran as fast as he could before turning around, waiting with his hardening up as much as it could go. Mei quickly caught up and her hair raised, firing dozens of lasers at Kirishima. As each laser hit in rapid succession, they exploded on his hardened, rocky skin and sent him flying through a wall, where he landed on asphalt.</p><p> </p><p>His entire body hurt, it hurt like <em>hell</em>, but he could still move. He got up and noticed he had been sent outside of the gym, and that there was a crowd of police and civilians a small distance away from him. Shit, he <em>really</em> hoped Izuku's plan worked.</p><p> </p><p>Mei had followed him, and she was floating just a dozen or so feet away. People screamed and ran, but Eijiro stood up, faking confidence as well as he could. <strong>"Give me the Omnitrix and I might just spare your pathetic life, you miserable ape," </strong>Mei threatened, slowly getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro smiled, "You want it?" He took off the Omnitrix. "Then CATCH!" he yelled, throwing it at her as hard as he could. "MIDORIYA, NOW!" he screamed, as it flew towards Mei.</p><p> </p><p>The thing controlling Mei paused for a moment in shock when they noticed the watch wasn't the Omnitrix. But it was too late, and the watch was only inches away when something jumped out of it, and encased her. They tried to pull it off, yelling and shouting, but the entire thing encased her in moments.</p><p> </p><p>It was Izuku, transformed into an alien that was like a goo that upgraded and controlled technology. And as he started controlling the tech in Mei's body, it felt like the world melted away, and he was floating in a black void, right in front of a man.</p><p> </p><p>A towering, powerful man with an octopus-like head and wearing dark and imposing armor. <strong>"You may have won today, but know this: one day, I will come back. And when that day comes, there will be no toying around. Be afraid, Midoriya. Be very afraid..."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"W-who←"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he was thrust right back into the real world, and he melted off of the girl. Mei instantly started moving, looking at her hands when the robotic parts broke off of her body, leaving her as she used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was done, Izuku saw that she was just a girl his age, with pink hair and yellow eyes. She looked at herself and then at him in disbelief. "I'm back in my body! You, did you do this?" Mei asked, pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh... yes?" He answered, his body trembling. When he said that, Mei ran at him and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..." she muttered, starting to cry. Izuku had no idea what to do, so he just patted her back gently as a way to comfort her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the incident, Izuku, Mei, and Kirishima were all quickly led to police cars to get away from the crowd, and their parents were called. Kirishima was mostly okay, mainly having bad bruises and some scratches. They were all in separate cars, each with a different hero in them. Izuku was with Kamui Woods, Kirishima with Backdraft, and Mei with Death Arms.</p><p> </p><p>It was quick enough that Izuku had gotten inside before he'd even turned back to normal. His mind wandered, to what had just happened only minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Just who was he? He's clearly an alien, and he probably didn't make the Omnitrix, so why is he the only one after it so far? Will there be others? How long do I have?! Am I going to be safe? What if he's stronger than Mei was?!' </em>Izuku gulped, beginning to mutter quietly. "What if I'm not strong enough? Smart enough? How do I prepare?!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's muttering and worry lasted the entire ride, and he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he even ignored the beeping of the Omnitrix and the transformation wearing off. He didn't even realize how long he had been mumbling until the car stopped and he looked around to see that they were at the station.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay kid, I know you're kinda freaked out, but I assure you, you shouldn't be in trouble. And at your age, a Vigilantism charge is nothing to worry about," the hero, Kamui Woods, comforted him and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, a little surprised. "Thank you! Oh, can you sign my notebook?" He pulled out his newest notebook, 'Hero Notes For The Future 13 V2,' and presented Kamui Woods' page for him to sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, kiddo," he answered, signing a portion at the bottom. "Those are pretty good notes, by the way! Smarts like that, you could be a pretty good hero. Now come on, the police want to ask a few questions about what happened." Kamui Woods stepped out of the car and headed inside the station with Izuku following.</p><p> </p><p>He was led into a room where a police officer with a cat head was waiting. "Hello! I'm Officer Sansa. Don't worry, we just need to ask you questions about the attack, if that's fine with you. Your mother is on the phone, she decided to stay at home."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"This room isn't water-proofed, but her apartment is," Sansa answered, placing a phone on the table. That made sense to Izuku; she had some of the strongest tear ducts he'd ever seen, after all.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hey, Izuku! Don't worry, I'll make sure home is dry by the time you get back," </em>Inko's voice chimed in from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! So, before we start... can you keep my name out of the news?" Izuku requested, thinking about Bakugo. He'd probably do something he'd regret if he learned about Izuku's powers.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please make sure Mei doesn't get in trouble. She was being controlled by some quirk; As soon as I freed her, she stopped attacking anyone!"</p><p> </p><p>The officer looked surprised by that. "Hm. From what I've heard, that matches up. Do you have any idea of who was controlling her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, no... I saw him when I helped Mei, like we were in a void of some sort? His face looked like a squid, and he was tall."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Sansa wrote that down on a notepad, nodding.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a dozen or so more questions, where Izuku hid some details about aliens and the Omnitrix, Izuku was free to go.</p><p> </p><p>After he left the room where he was questioned, he saw Kirishima and ran over to him. "Hey! Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, bro! Got some bad bruises, but other than that, I'm doing great! I guess my quirk is way tougher than I thought!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! I'm sorry about bringing you into something so dangerous, though! I could've gotten you seriously hurt!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I would've tried to help anyways, and that plan of yours was genius!" Kirishima grinned, putting his arm on Izuku's shoulder as encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you really think so?" Izuku really appreciated the compliments he was getting today. It felt nice. "Anyways, I kind of owe you and Mei an explanation."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you really do. Oh hey, that's her over there, right?" Kirishima asked, pointing. When Izuku looked, he saw Mei and two adults who seemed to be her parents. They hadn't notice him yet, so he approached with Kirishima following cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>As they got closer, Izuku noticed Mei looked relieved, but she'd obviously been crying a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... Hi?" Izuku got their attention, and all three of them looked right at him.</p><p> </p><p>When Mei recognized the two boys, she perked up, grinning. "Watch Boy! Hard-on!" Before either of them could react to the shock of their new nicknames, Mei pounced, tackling both of them to the ground in a hug. "Thank you guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was disoriented by the sudden tackling, and Kirishima was embarrassed. "W-wait, can I have a different nickname?!" Kirishima shouted, trying to get out of the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you saved my life, I'll think about it! What about you, Watch Boy?" She looked at Izuku, who was frazzled.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... I'd like my real name... But I just wanted to ask if you're okay," he admitted, not quite realizing the situation he was in.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Mei said, looking even brighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Mei... Please, get off of them, they aren't used to you." Her father interrupted the moment, putting a hand on Mei's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right! Sure thing!" She got off of them and stood up. The two boys took a few seconds to get up as well.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're the kids who saved our girl?" Mei's mother asked Izuku, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded reluctantly, and both of her parents gave him and Kirishima a hug. "Thank you! You two were great there, I heard about it from Mei. Whatever you did, it must have been clever!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, and smiled. "You're welcome! But it was just what was right." He brushed off the compliments, and he squirmed his way out of the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! A hero's supposed to help!" Kirishima did the same, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways... Kirishima, Hatsume, can I talk to you two in private?" Izuku asked the two, remembering he needed to explain all the stuff that had happened that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, Watch Boy!"</p><p> </p><p>They both followed him outside to the front of the building, which was deserted.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'll need both of you to keep this a secret, okay?" Izuku told them, being serious. When they nodded, curious, he continued. "The robot that took control of you, the Omnitrix... They aren't from Earth. Last week, this watch fell at Dagobah Beach like a meteor, and the next day, the robot fell at the same place and tried to kill me." As he talked, he took note of Mei and Kirishima's expressions, where their eyes quickly widened with shock. Kirishima began to look confused, while Mei looked excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so that watch support item thing was made by aliens? Are you trying to pass that thing off as your quirk? What even is your quirk?" Kirishima asked, his mind clearly racing with questions.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got alien tech just sitting on your wrist?! I saw it transform you; how many forms do you have? Just two? A dozen? Millions?! Oh my God, I wonder if I could make a baby like that!" Mei got up close to Izuku and grabbed his wrist to look at the Omnitrix.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was a little overwhelmed by the questions, and backed up slightly as well as pulling his wrist out of Mei's grip. "Uhm... One question at a time, please? So, in order..." Izuku took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "For Kirishima's questions, yes, it was made by aliens. Yes, I was trying to pass it off as a quirk. And, uh... I'm quirkless?" Izuku expected a bad reaction, but instead, Kirishima looked sympathetic, and Mei looked indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dang, that sucks. I've seen how people treat quirkless people, it's disgusting. I hope the people at your school are better than mine." Kirishima said, nodding. "But hey, at least at U.A, they'll definitely be better about that, if you feel like telling them!"</p><p> </p><p>Mei just shrugged. "Ouch?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sighed, thankful they hadn't acted like it was a bad thing. "Thanks. And for Mei's question, uh... Yes, it is just on my wrist, it jumped on me and I don't know how to get it off. It has ten forms, and no, you probably can't. I don't know how to look at what's inside it, and I'm pretty big on not breaking it." Izuku covered the Omnitrix with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Damn. Who made it? And what's with the robot?" Mei asked again, curious to see who she needed to beat up for putting her in danger.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who made the Omnitrix, but I think I saw who was controlling you when I did that thing. He... He said he'd be back. I don't know when, but he'll be back." Izuku looked down, the worry and fear coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Mei and Kirishima went pale. "Fuck... Well, we need to prepare, get help from heroes. Sure, he may have fought off three normal heroes, but hey! He doesn't stand a chance against All Might! Nobody does!" Kirishima said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>The comment reminded Izuku of his meeting with All Might. The unbeatable man, the symbol of peace, and most of the time he was reduced to a gaunt, almost skeletal man who was hacking up blood constantly. All Might wasn't invincible. Not even close.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah. All Might's invincible," he mumbled. "Anyways, I think I should head home. But we should keep in touch, can I have your number?" Izuku asked Mei, pulling out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure!" she said, grabbing it and putting her number into his contacts before handing the phone back. "Bye, Watch Boy! You'll be a perfect test subject!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, a little confused by Mei, and began walking home, reflecting on the hectic day. It had been pretty good. Then he realized something.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I TALKED TO A GIRL! Wait, she kept getting really close to me, was that</em> <em>flirting?!'</em> Izuku blushed, confused and excited by this revelation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Kirishima had started going home, thinking. That giant villain who had threatened his classmates, he'd been unable to help out of fear. But he'd saved people that same day.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could call himself a man. Kirishima smiled, feeling better about himself.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Excuse me, young man."</strong> The voice caught his attention, and he turned around to see the tall, skeletal man he'd met only about an hour ago. <strong>"I'd like to offer you something."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that's this two parter done! I split it up because it's getting real long. This chapter is a whole 14 pages long according to Google Docs</p><p>Also, sorry if the dialogue sucks. I'm not good at it.</p><p>Also thanks to Raef Darksbane on Discord/AO3 for editing this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One For All and Roaring Muscles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eijiro Kirishima becomes the second luckiest boy on the planet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 5 years of searching, Toshinori had found his successor.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the battle. Kirishima's bravery, strength, and most importantly, his heroic heart. The boy was one of the greatest candidates he could ask for. He may have been unable to move to help those girls from earlier that day, but when faced with a direct threat, he took it on with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Which was what led to him finding Kirishima on his way home, in a secluded area before getting his attention with two simple sentences. <strong>"Excuse me, young man. I'd like to offer you something."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kirishima turned around, confused. "Oh! You're that nice dude from before! What's up?" he asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"My name is Toshinori Yagi. And I..." </strong>His body steamed as he transformed into his hero form, towering above Kirishima. <strong>"AM ALL MIGHT."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"W-wait, what the hell?! Are you really All Might?!" Kirishima shouted, panicking. He looked around for a hidden camera or anything, before looking at Toshinori once again, pointing wildly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"YES, I AM HERE!" </strong>Toshinori let out his trademark laugh before deflating to his true form and coughing up a little blood. <strong>"And you impressed me earlier. Do you want to be a hero?"</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! More than anything! I've always wanted to protect people, even if my quirk isn't flashy," Kirishima opened up, wondering why All Might of all people wanted to talk to him. "B-but what happened to you?! You look unhealthy, and you coughed up blood!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't worry. That's been my normal for several years now. You see, this is because of an injury I got 5 years ago. It was the toughest battle of my life, and I barely got out alive,"</strong> Toshinori admitted, pulling up his shirt to reveal a gruesome scar where his stomach was, a pit of twisted and gnarled skin so large and deep that there was no way he even had a stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima's eyes widened at the sight. Who could do this to All Might?! He was supposed to be unbeatable! "That's impossible! How could anybody not have heard about a villain that could do that to you!?" he asked, getting closer. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Because I tried my best to keep this under wraps. Imagine how people would react if the Symbol Of Peace could be beaten? I'm their beacon of hope. You remember how I said heroes are scared too sometimes? That's true, even for me." </strong>Toshinori explained, happy that Kirishima was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"H-holy shit... Why tell me?! I'm just a kid!" Kirishima was overwhelmed, not sure what to say or do.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Because I saw you stand up to that villain even when lives were at risk. You have the heart of a true hero, and I want to offer you my power! You can inherit my quirk!" </strong>Toshinori spread his arms as a spectacle, and closely watched Kirishima's reaction. In the span of a second, his face changed from confusion, to shock, to overwhelming joy, and to panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Inherit?! What- Why- Who- How?!" Kirishima couldn't find his words, as his mind was racing too fast for him to comprehend any of his own thoughts. "What the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori couldn't help it; he laughed. Seeing Kirishima's reaction was priceless. <strong>"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this on you. Listen well, young man!" </strong>He raised his finger to the sky. <strong>"People assume my quirk is a simple enhancer type. In interviews, I always dodge questions about my quirk, and refuse to answer. That's because the world has to believe I'm just like them, with a natural power. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my power."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kirishima stared at him, incredulous. "Y-you mean it was given to you?" he asked, kind of getting it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Exactly! I wasn't born with this quirk. It's a sacred torch, passed onto me from someone else. And you're next in line. You can inherit my abilities."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Being able to give your quirk away... I've never heard of anything like it!" Kirishima had millions of questions, but he couldn't ask them fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Don't overthink it. My quirk is named One For All. One person improves the power, and passes it on to another person. This is the truth behind my strength, and what allows me to save other people. And I offer this power to you. Do you accept?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima nodded, standing up straight to appear more confident. There wasn't any question. He couldn't possibly turn this down, it was a dream come true. "Of course!"</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori grinned. <strong>"No hesitation. Good. We'll keep in touch, and I'll prepare you for my quirk." </strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Eijiro was at Dagobah Beach, struggling to pull a fridge with All Might on top. He only moved it a few inches before falling over, panting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"PEOPLE MOVE THESE EVERY DAY, Y'KNOW. AND MOST OF THEM DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY SUPER STRENGTH!" </strong>All Might was grinning down at him. It was a little annoying, but it was also motivating.</p><p> </p><p>"They usually don't have to drag them through sand with five hundred pounds on top of it, and it's not like I have super strength either," Eijiro replied, looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"OH, HOW GENEROUS! I'M ACTUALLY AT FIVE SIXTY IN THIS FORM THESE DAYS, THOUGH." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, I guess? Why do you have me dragging trash through a beach, though?" he asked, turning around to look at All Might.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"HA, HA, HA! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU'RE NOT READY FOR MY POWER."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"W-wh- But you said I was worthy!" Eijiro said, just as All Might turned back to his true form and got off the fridge.</p><p> </p><p><b>"I meant your body. You're not nearly strong enough to handle my power yet. As you are now, there's a good chance the sheer power of One For All will rip you apart," </b>All Might explained, pulling out some sheets of paper. <strong>"Which is why I've created this! The American Dream plan! It will make you ready for One For All just in time for the Entrance Exams!"</strong> He handed Eijiro the papers.</p><p> </p><p>As he read through the plan, he was surprised by how in-depth it was. Even his sleep was scheduled!</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm gonna be honest, this will be really hard! Do you think you're up to it?" </strong>All Might asked, leaning in.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am! It's better that it's tough. I need to deserve this."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One day, Katsuki Bakugo was in the forest near the city. He walked around, punching nearby trees and using his explosions on them.</p><p> </p><p>He was fucking pissed. He wasn't doing good enough in his workouts, and he knew he wasn't getting strong enough. After that sludge bastard attacked him, he knew he needed to be even better. The best wasn't good enough, since he had to be saved from some small fry villain, for crying out loud!</p><p> </p><p>"DAMMIT!" he shouted, explosions popping off in his hands. Then he heard a shocked shout and some stuff being dropped.</p><p> </p><p>When he went to investigate the sound, he found a clearing, and in the middle was a tall person who seemed like a mix of a robot, a human, and a velociraptor. They picked up scattered items and then turned to him while holding the stuff close to their chest. "U-uhm, hi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Katsuki growled.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, I'm... XLR8! I'm a rookie hero," They explained. Katsuki noticed their face. They had blue skin, a wide mouth, freckles, and wide, green eyes which reminded him of Deku. "I'm investigating this." They gestured to the surrounding clearing.</p><p> </p><p>When Katsuki took a look around, he immediately figured out the clearing wasn't entirely natural. There were some uprooted trees that looked like they were hit by lightning, burnt, and clawed at by a very large animal. The area was actually a mess. Webs, scraps of paper, and puddles were strewn about. What on earth could have done this?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>WelpIhavetogobye!</em>" XLR8 said before dashing away, leaving a black and blue blur behind them. Katsumi's constant frown intensified. They were suspicious. He needed to keep out for them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next ten months, Izuku worked harder than he ever had before to get ready. He'd worked himself thin almost every day; starting at the gym, going to the dojo, and then to practice his quirks. Before Bakugo saw him, he trained at a forest, but now he spent his nights at Dagobah Beach, training there instead.</p><p> </p><p>Every day was challenging, and some days it felt like he'd collapse in the middle of what he was doing, but every single day of those months were the best days of his life. By the final days before the entrance exam of U.A, he'd made amazing progress.</p><p> </p><p>When he'd started, he was stringy and tiny. Now he'd grown considerably in every aspect. He'd become more muscular, yet was still lean, getting a body type similar to a professional swimmer.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took the final few days before the exam to rest, relaxing at home. As he sat in his room and looked at the various posters of All Might, he thought of the day he'd met him. If he didn't have the Omnitrix, could he have had a chance as a hero?</p><p> </p><p>Izuku thought about it for a minute, entirely silent. Then he started taking down each and every All Might poster, putting away his merchandise, everything with his grin plastered on it. Once he was done, he laid down on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>The room felt empty now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Midoriya was training, Eijiro had been working hard to clean Dagobah Beach and making amazing progress. If he followed the plan to the letter, he'd have the designated areas cleared a day before the exams. But that wasn't good enough for him, he needed to prove he was worthy of All Might's power.</p><p> </p><p>When All Might showed up on the last day to see Eijiro's work, he arrived just in time to hear him shouting.</p><p> </p><p>On the top of the mountain of trash Eijiro had cleaned that day, he stood tall and roared to the heavens. He was shirtless, sweaty, and exhausted, but above all else, he was triumphant.</p><p> </p><p>As All Might walked to the stairs of the beach, he saw just what Eijiro had done. The beach was clean, there wasn't a single bit of trash left. <strong>"Holy crap, kid, you went above and beyond! This is PLUS ULTRA!" </strong>All Might shouted, transforming to his hero form mid-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro stopped screaming as his exhaustion caught up to him, before he fell off the trash tower. All Might caught him and placed him down, facing the sunrise. <b>"EXCELLENT WORK, YOUNG KIRISHIMA! YOU NOT ONLY DID GOOD, YOU SURPASSED ALL EXPECTATIONS!" </b>All Might gave him a pat on the back, making him stumble a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I finished it... Do you think I'm ready yet?" Eijiro looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"OF COURSE YOU ARE. LOOK AT HOW FAR YOU'VE COME, AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" </strong>All Might gestured to Eijiro, and then at the pile they had collected.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"SOMEONE ONCE SAID THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING LUCKY AND BEING DESERVING. ONE IS AN ACCIDENT, THE OTHER IS A REWARD. AND THIS IS YOUR REWARD." </strong>All Might plucked a hair out of his head. <strong>"NOW... EAT THIS."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the day of the Entrance Exam.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was at the gates of U.A., staring up at the building. It was bigger than anything he'd ever seen. Each of the four pillars that made up U.A were like their own skyscrapers.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the gates, trying to focus his thoughts and keep himself composed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid Deku, get out of my way before I set you on fire."</p><p> </p><p>And that attempt failed. Izuku jumped and turned around to face Bakugo. "O-oh hey, good morning, Kacchan! Let's do our best out there!" he said hurriedly, while Bakugo walked past him. Izuku sighed when he went past him.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the day with the slime villain, Bakugo had gone easier on everyone, especially him. He was just scared out of habit... But it wasn't the time to think about that. He wasn't defenseless anymore. Thanks to his hard work mastering the Omnitrix, he was going to be a hero! He started walking forward again, and immediately tripped.</p><p> </p><p>Or he could just die. That was an option too. He braced himself for impact, but he just stopped in the middle of falling.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" a girl had approached him, and currently had placed a hand on him. He began panicking as he realized he was floating, trying to orient himself.</p><p> </p><p>The girl grabbed him and placed him on the ground. "I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I thought you wouldn't mind." She placed her hands together and Izuku felt his weight return in an instant. "It's bad luck to fall before an exam, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, yeah, you're right," Izuku stammered out, slightly embarrassed. He got a good look at her, and felt even more embarrassed. She was too cute! She had an adorable round face with pink cheeks and a smile that could melt ice caps.</p><p> </p><p>"This is just super nerve wracking. Anyways, I'll see you at the exam!" she said, walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took a moment to calm down. He'd talked to a girl! A normal, sane girl! It was a miracle!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro was at orientation, and he was... intimidated. He hadn't gotten a chance to try out One For All yet, and he wasn't even sure how to.</p><p> </p><p>He was also sitting next to a large, uptight man who glared at him whenever he fidgeted. As the lights turned on, and a hero who he recognized as Present Mic stepped up to the stage, the up-tight guy sat completely still, almost like a statue.</p><p> </p><p>He listened closely as Present Mic explained the exam. They were going to destroy robots in an 'urban setting'. Present Mic had just made a joke related to one of the rules when the guy next to him stood up and raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question."</p><p> </p><p>"Hit me!" Present Mic pointed to him, and a light shined on him.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted a piece of paper. "On the printouts you handed to us, there are four types of villains, not three. With all due respect, if this is an error on U.A materials, it is shameful. And you there, in the back, with the unkempt hair!" He pointed at someone, and when Eijiro looked, he saw it was Midoriya. "You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you're not going to take this seriously, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us."</p><p> </p><p>After his spiel, he sat down. Eijiro knew he hated this guy already. "Maybe he's just nervous, jerk," Eijiro mumbled, loud enough for only the people directly next to him to hear. The up-tight guy glared at him for a second, before his expression changed to something like consideration.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku stood at the massive gates to the testing area with the rest of the people assigned to the area. He trembled slightly, trying to mentally ready himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Well, I'm here... Time to put my training to the test. I won't let myself down!'</em> He slapped his own face to ready himself, calming his nervousness and looking around the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the girl who stopped him from falling flat on his face and giving up on existing. He started making his way over, but somebody grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me, you were going to talk to that girl, correct?" It was the guy who called him out for muttering.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh, yeah, I wanted to thank her for something!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. But even though you mean well, she's focusing on the trials ahead. Distracting her could ruin her chances. Do it after the exam." He did a small hand chopping motion. "I apologize for bothering you and being rude in the orientation." He bowed, and then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Well, it's okay...?" Izuku mumbled, unsure what to even say. He looked around, gauging the looks of everyone around him. All of the contestants looked confident in their strength.</p><p> </p><p>He was too.</p><p> </p><p>"RIGHT, LET'S GO!" Present Mic's voice blasted across the testing area. There was a short moment when nobody moved, everything was silent.</p><p> </p><p>"GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES!" That was all Izuku needed to hear before he turned to the gates and ran towards the false city with the rest of the examinees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, now we know who gets One For All! This was honestly a tough decision, but Kirishima just made sense to me. He's a good guy.</p><p>Also, if anyone is confused about the names stuff, when a character is referred to by their first name, the general point of view is focused on that character.</p><p>Also thanks to the editor for this chapter, Badguy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starting Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Entrance Exam begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eijiro stood at the gates to the city with the rest of the examinees, tapping his foot and mentally preparing himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Okay, Eiji, you can do this. You've trained your quirk tons, and you have All Might's power! There's no way you could lose!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you fuckin extras, get ready to be humiliated," somebody said, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Because I'm gonna destroy those robots before you even have a chance." The person talking was a guy with spiky blonde hair and a manic grin that screamed cockiness.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see about that!" Eijiro taunted, hardening his arms in preparation. The boy glared at him with a mix of shock and anger, but before he could say anything...</p><p> </p><p>"RIGHT, LET'S GO!" Present Mic's voice rang through the exam areas. Eijiro saw the cocky guy immediately fly off, explosions popping in his palms. He followed suit, running into the city. He was the second one in the city, splitting off the exploding boy's path and finding a group of robots with varying points. He rammed through them, destroying them rather easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, this is gonna be easier than I thought!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku was rushing to find a robot. He needed to find at least one! He needed to get points!</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, his hopes were answered, as a one-pointer robot turned the corner and looked right at him. "FLESHY BEING SPOTTED. ANNIHILATE." It began swinging at him. Izuku barely ducked under it, and turned on the Omnitrix, checking it was on the alien he wanted and slamming the dial down.</p><p> </p><p>His body shined a brilliant green, obscuring his transformation. He jumped out of the light and onto the robot, transformed into a dog-like creature. After a second of confusion, he then started tearing the robot apart with his claws and teeth.</p><p> </p><p>After he was done, he frowned as best as he could in this form. <em>'Shit, I didn't get Upgrade! But Wildmutt works perfectly fine, and I'll have better vision,'</em> He thought to himself, letting out small growls and grunts.</p><p> </p><p>His form was unusual. Although he had no eyes, and couldn't see, he has his smell and hearing instead, which was done by the gills on the sides of his neck. His body was like that of a wild animal, a mix of an ape and a dog, then colored orange. Instead of the Omnitrix being on his chest like most of his transformations, it was on a shoulder plate that took the colors of whatever clothes he was wearing in human form.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a scared peep from a nearby person and turned his head towards them to wave. "Haarrrruggh!" Oh, right. He couldn't talk in this form...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>... This was awkward. He ran away from them and looked for more robots.</p><p> </p><p>With his enhanced speed, he could traverse the city faster, reaching robots nobody had touched yet and tearing them apart with efficiency only a wild animal could have.</p><p> </p><p>Wildmutt ran past people occasionally, hearing them declaring their scores. He heard the girl with the floating quirk had a twenty-eight, and the odd blue haired guy's score was forty-five. By the time his transformation was done, his score was between them at a thirty-seven.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after he turned back into a human, the ground started rumbling.</p><p> </p><p>"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In a dark room, there was a massive screen with dozens of windows, each showing a different camera feed of examinees. Various teachers were observing each one, taking notes and talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>In the back of the room, one man was leaning against the wall. He was messy and wore almost all black, aside from a white scarf. He was watching one particular screen, frowning. "Izuku Midoriya... Just what are you?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro looked around frantically when the rumbling started, hearing glass break and explosions go off. He'd gone through all three of the normal types of robots, none of them could do this!</p><p> </p><p>Then something loomed over the entire street he was on, casting a shadow on everyone there. Eijiro looked up, and saw it was a robot. It was dozens, if not a hundred times larger than the robots he faced. It was obvious what this was.</p><p> </p><p>This was the Zero-Pointer.</p><p> </p><p>It placed its massive hands on the buildings around it, and crushed one of them, raining debris down around it.</p><p> </p><p>Screams rang out around Eijiro as people ran away, but he couldn't move his legs. He was frozen in place. The Zero-Pointer swung its massive fist, punching the ground and making yet another earthquake. But Eijiro still couldn't move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Why can't I move?! Run, you idiot! Or else you'll die!'</em> No matter what he told himself, his body refused to move. Then, a scream got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"DAMMIT!" It was a boy with ash blonde hair, the very same one Eijiro met earlier. His leg was pinned under rubble that he was struggling to get off when the Zero Pointer was only seconds away from crushing him under it's treads.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened in an instant. Eijiro felt power unlike anything he'd ever experienced pulsing underneath his skin, and without a second of hesitation, he let the power surge through his arms and legs. </p><p> </p><p>Then he jumped at the Zero-Pointer and he was flying at it like a teenager-sized bullet. He pulled his fist back, charged with the power of One For All, and <em>punched.</em></p><p> </p><p>As his fist connected with the metal face of the robot, the impact was instantaneous and <em>immense</em>. The gargantuan robot began tipping over, the head utterly destroyed. It fell slowly at first, but when it hit the ground, it was like an earthquake.</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro was still in mid-air, watching what happened. Then he remembered gravity existed, as he was now falling like a rock.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed as he fell, hardening. He tried clenching his fist to punch with One For All again, but when he did, he just felt his limbs flapping in the air like limp tubes of meat. When he looked back, he saw that every limb he used were bruised and broken, bent in ways that made him want to puke.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Shit, shit, I'm about to die, come on, think! Do something! I couldn't survive a fall this high in this condition! Cancel the fall!'</em> Kirishima's eyes watered as he clenched his good fist, and tried to summon the power of One For All. The ground rapidly got closer and closer, but One For All wouldn't respond to him.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to hit the ground, someone slammed into him, changing his momentum to an entirely different direction. The stranger kept him close as they hit the ground, sliding across the pavement. When they came to a stop, he looked up and immediately got slapped in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU IDIOT! I COULD'VE SAVED MYSELF, HOW WERE YOU GONNA SURVIVE THAT FALL, HUH?!" Eijiro instantly knew this was the guy he saved solely from his loud demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh... sorry..." Now that his adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, Eijiro's everything fucking <em>hurt</em>. He could barely even register what his savior was saying, and it was getting hard to stay conscious.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! Are any of you extras able to heal?!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku had ran towards the sound of the explosions in a panic, and was now facing down the largest thing he'd ever seen.</p><p> </p><p><em>'This thing is a monster! How are these exams safe?!'</em> Izuku thought, backing away. He couldn't transform for ten minutes, he was basically quirkless again!</p><p> </p><p>But underneath the rumbling of the Zero-Pointer's tank treads and the screaming of terrified examinees, he heard a pained shout. He instantly looked towards the source. A girl who had collapsed and looked like she couldn't move, the very same girl who had been so kind to him today.</p><p> </p><p>Before Izuku could think, he ran as fast as he could, his heart pumping like crazy. He heard the familiar beeping of the Omnitrix being ready to transform, and before he could ask any questions, it transformed him.</p><p> </p><p>When the light of the transformation faded, Izuku was completely different. His form wasn't even remotely humanoid, instead resembling a large blue jellyfish with eyes. He was hovering in mid-air, and sparks shot off his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Ampfibian? Thank you, Omnitrix!" he yelled, picking up speed and rocketing towards the Zero-Pointer. He passed through the chassis and unleashed every bit of electricity inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sparks shot off the robot as hundreds of thousands of volts pumped through every circuit, breaking them bit by bit. The robot halted and began shaking as its innards were fried, until it came to a sudden and immediate stop.</p><p> </p><p>Ampfibian flew out of the robot and towards the girl he saved, settling onto the ground in front of her. As soon as his tendrils touched the ground, the Omnitrix began beeping loudly, red electricity sparking off of it. He looked at himself in shock just as he transformed back into a human and began stumbling.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stared at himself for just a second before looking at the girl he'd saved. "Are you--"</p><p> </p><p>"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's shout interrupted his question. But the girl nodded anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. Just nauseous..." She gave Izuku a thumbs up. "Thank you for saving me, though!" She smiled brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, sighing. "Do you need any help getting up?" he offered, reaching to help her. When she grabbed his hand, Izuku saw something that made him freeze.</p><p> </p><p>The Omnitrix's faceplate didn't have the usual red shine from after a transformation. It was pitch black. He quickly pulled the girl up and studied his watch, panicking. <em>'</em><em>O</em><em>h God oh fuck did I break it? O</em><em>h my God I broke it, I'm quirkless again, shit, how will I explain this to the teachers if I get in?!' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uh... Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're freaking out..." The voice of the girl snapped him out of his panic, and he looked at her, faking a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, I think I might have broken a support item I got for my quirk, and I can't really get another one? <em>That'sprobablyjusttrivialcomparedtowhatyouwentthrough...</em>" Izuku started mumbling at the end, looking away meekly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dang, that must suck... Well, hopefully you can get it fixed! By the way, my name is Ochako Uraraka. What about you?" she asked, distracting him from his watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro woke up several hours later on a hospital bed. He sat up, looking around at the room and then at himself. Oh, hey, his arms were fine!</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're finally awake." Eijiro looked at the source of the noise, a little old lady in a doctor's coat. "Are you feeling alright?" He nodded. "Good. One For All has a hell of a kickback, as you could tell from that punch you threw. Try to limit how much you use it." </p><p> </p><p>"W-wait, you know about that?! Shit, I was supposed to keep that a secret!" Eijiro began freaking out, before he got hit on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"I already knew, I've been All Might's doctor for several decades! Did Toshinori seriously not tell you about me?" When Eijiro shook his head, she frowned even more. "That dolt! I'll have a word with him! Anyways, that power tore up that shirt you were wearing, so your school outfit is beside the bed, along with your phone. Get changed and go back home."</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro nodded, getting out of bed and grabbing his stuff. "Thank you!" he waved to the doctor just before leaving. Once he got changed and started leaving the building, he checked his phone and noticed he had dozens of notifications from Midoriya and Hatsume. "Damn, what happened?" He mumbled, checking the texts.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened it, the first thing he saw was a picture of the Omnitrix, but without the hourglass that was typically there, and then a video of what seemed to be Midoriya fiddling with it, but it doing nothing. And panicked texts from both of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That's what happened. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"My lord. I have news for you."</p><p> </p><p>The captain of the Chimera Hammer awakened, glaring at the Droid that dared to interrupt his slumber. <strong>"What?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"The wielder of the Omnitrix seems to have broken the estimated limits of it. This means it is incredibly likely that it is deactivated. The Midoriya should be defenseless."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Good. He won't survive this time. Contact any mercenaries willing to take a job for me. Tell them they'll be set for life if they just take out a single weak human..."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading! And thanks to the editors I can get to edit this shitshow. See you guys in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Omnitrix broke and Izuku's depressed. But Inko won't let that stop her son. But mercenaries can try and stop him instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now a day after the Entrance Exams. Inko stood outside her son's room, listening in. It was eerily silent. She knocked on the door. "Izuku? Can I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." She could barely even hear Izuku's response. She opened the door and saw that his room was entirely different from the last time she'd gone into it. It had none of the All Might posters that had covered the walls for years, none of the figurines, and not even his All Might themed alarm clock! Izuku himself sat at his desk, looking down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I just wanted to check in on you. Uhm... What happened to your All Might stuff?" she cautiously asked, sitting on his bed. The sad look on his face became angry for a second, before shifting right back to sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"I put it away. I'm not sure if I like him anymore," Izuku's voice wavered, but he kept himself from crying. Inko was shocked by the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he do? Was All Might a jerk? I swear, I won't hesitate to give him my best mom glare!" Her attempt at a joke got a small chuckle out of Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"I met him before I got the Omnitrix." Inko frowned, knowing exactly where this was going. "He told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk." His voice was barely audible, but hearing it made Inko's blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... screw All Might! He doesn't know how intelligent you are! You're plenty capable of being a hero!" Inko stood up and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. He looked up at her like she'd grown a second head. "You're the smartest person I know! You've worked your butt off for a year to get strong! Did you lose all that progress just because your watch stopped working?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku began tearing up. "N-no... I didn't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! Don't listen to that jerk! He's one of the strongest people on the planet, what does <em>he</em> know about quirkless people? You're way stronger than you think, and I know you can be a hero, with or without the Omnitrix!" Inko let go of his shoulder. "You're already one to me." Izuku got up and hugged Inko as tight as he could, crying. This was what he'd needed to hear for all his life. The two of them stood there for a while as Izuku cried. And when he pulled away, Inko smiled gently at him. "Are you feeling better now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Thanks, Mom... I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tetrax Shard felt sickened.</p><p> </p><p>He'd heard rumors that the Omnitrix had landed on Earth about a year ago, but the job he'd just been accepted for confirmed it. The job was to kill a powerless human teenager and take their watch, but the reward was enough to buy a planet. A populated planet. He didn't even know humans <em>could</em> be powerless anymore, not since they developed those oddly unique abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, the reward wasn't the most alarming part of the job. It was the person who offered it. A man who'd disappeared at the same time rumors came out about the Omnitrix. It was the Scourge Of The Galaxy, Conqueror Of Worlds, and the man who destroyed his home planet and annihilated his species.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vilgax.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And he'd just accepted the job.</p><p> </p><p>"Gluto. Take the ship to Earth. I have a job to do."</p><p> </p><p>The Omnitrix would not fall into the hands of that madman, even if he had to fight the All Might itself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro was preparing to go hang out with Midoriya and Hatsume. Apparently a good pep talk got him happy and confident again, that was great. He really believed Midoriya could do it. But y'know what, maybe he could ask All Might for advice.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone, typed out a message, and hit send. It was a simple question, but he felt like All Might could provide good advice. </p><p> </p><p>It was 'Hey, All Might, I have a quirkless friend and he really wants to be a hero, do you have any advice I could give them?'</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully he'd get something good.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, he was gonna hang out with his friends. He got ready, and went on a jog to the restaurant they'd all agreed on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kraab looked at the competition. Some bulky rando, and the legendary SixSix. It was a surprise to him that either of them would take this job. Most people were scared of Vilgax, and even more scared of Earth, but Kraab was different. He'd hunted a human or two before, they weren't all as scary as the media made them out to be. Vilgax, however, was a man to be feared. But he paid well if you got the job done.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"This is the boy you will be hunting."</strong> Kraab stood at attention when he heard Vilgax, observing the photo of the boy and saving it onto one of the hard-drives of his mechanical body. It was a young male with green hair. <strong>"He will be wearing the Omnitrix. When you kill him, bring it to me."</strong> Another photo appeared of an odd looking device that the creature wore on his arm. <strong>"The first one of you to kill him and bring the Omnitrix to me. As for those of you who know what the Omnitrix is, do not worry. It is deactivated for now, he will be an easy target."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kraab didn't show his confusion, but he had no idea what Vilgax was talking about. Was the Omnitrix some sort of physical enhancer?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Am I understood?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Krrrtkyzz!"</p><p> </p><p>"Perfectly clear, sir."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku and Hatsume were on the way to the mall, making idle chatter.</p><p> </p><p>"You remember that guy from the dojo I told you about? The one with the tail? Apparently he tried for UA too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nice! How do you think he did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good, probably. How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I definitely got in! When they gave us an opportunity to make whatever we wanted, I used it to make something for you! I call it the OmniGlove! I based it off of your watch!" Hatsume reached into her pocket, and pulled something out of the pockets of her pants. "And I thought you would like it, now that your watch is broke!" She pushed it into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stopped walking, and looked at the device. It was a black glove that got a little thicker around the wrist, and seemed to have some minor tech inside it. The glove seemed to go on the right hand, but it was a little too large. When he tried it on, however, it shrank to fit perfectly. "Wow! How does it work?" </p><p> </p><p>"There's a few big features to it." Hatsume got uncomfortably close to him and touched his gloved hand. "If you flex your hand in a specific way, claws will pop out! If you stab something with them, this baby will give 'em a shock!" She demonstrated the movements and Izuku copied them. When he did, the area where the nails were glowed, and claws appeared. "And that's just the beginning!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was in awe. He couldn't believe Mei really did this for him! "Th--"</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad it's the end for you!" Something interrupted him, and he looked over to see a giant robotic crab man, and someone in purple armor flying right at him. He barely dodged out of the way of the flying man, but tripped as he dodged. When Izuku looked to where the crab man was, he was gone, but there was a quickly moving lump on the ground. He got up and narrowly avoided the crab jumping out like a drill, only inches away from his nose.</p><p> </p><p>As the other people on the road screamed and ran, the armored man growled, floating in the air now. "Yrrrkeserk!? Wrriky!" he yelled, seemingly angry.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to say something cool, you filthy flesh heap! And it's not like it's normal for a powerless human to have reactions like that!" the crab man yelled back, now looking away from Izuku, who'd backed up. Izuku glanced between his glove and the seemingly robotic crab man, and ran right at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Liiqcty!" Despite the yell, the crab man didn't react on time, and Izuku jumped stabbed his claws into the torso of the crab. He immediately looked at Izuku, and tried to get him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You motherf-- AAAAAAAAAAAAKRRRZZKTKKKKKK" The crab man began screaming and convulsing as the tazer activated. As Izuku electrocuted the crab, he looked back and saw the floating man had countless weapons poking out of his body, with laser sights that all focused on him. He pulled his hand away and began running, but he was too slow.</p><p> </p><p>Time felt like it slowed down to a crawl as every weapon fired simultaneously. Dozens of missiles fired at him, and he closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself. He heard dozens of explosions go off at once, but only felt mild heat and a breeze. He opened his eyes, and saw the armored man glaring off in another direction, screaming angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, SixSix, unlucky shot." A new voice made itself known, and Izuku saw the source of it. A gigantic man, at least 7 feet tall, in dark armor that completely hid any detail about him, aside from the bright blue crystals on his arm. They reshaped into a hand that was rapidly covered. Apparently the bright blue crystals were his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"FIIRRRKYQ?! FIIIIRRRRRRRKYYQ?!" the now named SixSix screamed, distracted just long enough for someone to jump up and grab onto his legs, throwing off his balance. "Girrk!!" </p><p> </p><p>It was Hatsume, who had a furious look on her face as she swung from SixSix's legs, making him fall onto the floor. SixSix shouted unintelligible words that sounded like they were incredibly explicit, and kicked Hatsume off. The kick was incredibly strong for someone his size, sending her tumbling away.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked between SixSix and the new figure, ready to fight. He didn't have the time to contact a hero, but it was almost certain that one was on it's way. "Are you after the Omnitrix? Well, bad news! It's broken, and stuck to me! Even if you did get it off, you can't use it!" He yelled, trying to stall.</p><p> </p><p>SixSix garbled out another sentence and flew into the air. The giant man in armor ran at Izuku, pulling out a gun. Izuku ran away, terrified. But as he occasionally looked back, he saw the gunman stop and aim at the sky. Izuku didn't stop running, even as he heard the gunshot and subsequent rage-filled scream. When he felt like he was far enough, he stopped and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>SixSix was charging at the gunman, firing a hail of missiles and bullets at him. Izuku took a second to breathe. Neither party looked like they had an advantage, as SixSix could dodge attacks, but his weapons didn't seem to hurt his opponent much. But when the heroes came, how would they distinguish friend and foe? As Izuku watched the fight, he noticed SixSix flew with a jetpack. If it was destroyed, then he wouldn't be able to dodge...</p><p> </p><p>"HEY! SIXSIX!" he yelled, getting the attention of both combatants. "You couldn't even kill a quirkless child! How do you think you're gonna be able to beat someone with actual powers?! Or do you always go after easy targets?!" Izuku bluffed, hoping it would set SixSix off. It felt bad to insult himself like that, but SixSix seemed to have a temper that he could use to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>"RRRYTII!" SixSix flew at him, and Izuku barely sidestepped out of the attack. Before SixSix could turn around, a laser flew by Izuku and struck SixSix in the back, hitting his jetpack. It exploded, revealing a hole in the armor where grey flesh was revealed. He got up, growling, while Izuku prepared himself.</p><p> </p><p>'What is he going to do? Will he try and shoot me?' Izuku prepared himself to run, but SixSix charged at him, screaming. He had plenty of time to react, and dodged SixSix's punch by ducking under it and going behind him. SixSix growled louder, but before he turned around, Izuku jammed his right hand into the hole of his armor, stabbing the claws of the glove into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Then the taser activated, and he screamed in pain. After a few seconds, Izuku pulled away and SixSix collapsed. He was unconscious. Izuku sighed in relief, and looked at Hatsume and the stranger. They both seemed surprised.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger walked towards him, dragging the robot behind him. "That was impressive, kid. Seems the Omnitrix is in good hands. My name is Tetrax." He reached out to shake Izuku's hand, and he hesitantly took the offer.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, but I broke the Omnitrix yesterday..." He displayed the Omnitrix to Tetrax.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. Just give it a while. But, even with the power of the Omnitrix, when Vilgax comes, prepare yourself. Even you humans with your massive list of abilities don't stand a chance." He dropped the robotic crab next to SixSix, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this. You can use it to contact me in an emergency regarding the Omnitrix." He offered a phone to Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh... Thank you again. My name is Izuku Midoriya, by the way." He took the phone and put it in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Now, I have to take these two to a Plumber base, where they can be taken care of. Goodbye." Tetrax pulled a cube out of his pocket, and dropped it onto SixSix. It rapidly expanded, consuming the crab and Tetrax, before disappearing, leaving no trace of any of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro sat alone at Exegol Eats, tapping the table. "Where's Midoriya and Hatsume? They should be here by now..." He mumbled, checking his phone for any texts. He saw a notification saying 'Two teenagers attacked by unidentified armored men', with a location that seemed like the sort of path his friends would take to this place.</p><p> </p><p>With Midoriya's luck, it was almost certainly him. He rushed out of the restaurant. Hopefully they were okay, but he had no idea if a hero got to them on time or not.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku and Inko sat in front of Officer Sansa. "Well, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but that would be a bit of a lie. Being directly involved in two attacks in one year is pretty unusual. Why did those men attack you?" Sansa pointed his pencil at Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think it may have been revenge or something? They seemed like they didn't know much about me, so it was probably that they were hired by the person who controlled Hatsume last time. Especially since one of them helped me."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting... So, I saw some of the footage of the fight. How did you disable those two villains? Was it your quirk?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it was a device Hatsume made for me to use in UA after my support device stopped functioning. It's a glove with a taser feature. One of them seemed to be a robot, so they just turned off when I shocked them, and the other had their back exposed and I did the same thing to them." Izuku displayed the glove, which had been taken off immediately after Tetrax left.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. But for now, I'd say you should keep the device away until you get into whatever hero school you're applying for, and can put it as an official device on your costume. That thing could get you in trouble. But you're off the hook this time, because it was an emergency and you used it in self defense. Can't even get in trouble for quirk usage, either. Good job. So, where did the villains go?"</p><p> </p><p>"They were taken away by the man who helped me. He was honestly kind of nice."</p><p> </p><p>"And you just let him do that?" Sansa squinted as he jotted down notes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he was 8 feet tall, very muscular, and had a gun. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him. He also saved my life, and I had just taken out two villains without a quirk, so it kind of slipped my mind to stop him."</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable. Now, we just have a few more questions..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mei Hatsume laid on her hospital bed, rubbing her stomach. That robotic jackass had a strong kick befitting his assery, considering it gave her a bruise the size of a plate on her stomach. "Fuck... I wonder how Kiri is doing..." she mumbled, trying to relax. Her mom and dad had given her some alone time. Apparently she was mostly fine, she just needed to lay down a lot and let the bruise heal.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, she just stared at the ceiling and thought. The people who attacked Midoriya, they were aliens who mentioned a Vilgax... Was Vilgax the one who controlled her? Was he going to fight Midoriya? She shuddered at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>If Midoriya really needed to fight him, Mei was going to make absolutely sure he was prepared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dang, 2000 hits! Thats pretty good! Thanks again to my editors and everyone who's helped me write or brainstorm for this fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Omnitrix reactivates, and the gang gets into UA!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Toshinori's measure, he's been doing paperwork for about five eterneties straight. Wait. He checked his phone. It was only one day. Who knew becoming a teacher took so much damn paperwork!</p><p> </p><p>As he looked at his phone again, he noticed a new text from his pupil, Kirishima. It was asking for advice for a quirkless person wanting to be a hero. He cringed when remembering his talk with that green haired boy, and even his own dreams before getting One For All. He was a quirkless teen with high hopes, just like the kid...</p><p> </p><p>He needed to think about this before answering. He went back to his paperwork, but couldn't take his mind off the question. Some heroes had quirks that didn't give a boost in combat but were still incredibly capable, like his former sidekick, Mirai. Was he wrong to tell that boy to give up on his dream?</p><p> </p><p>These thoughts occupied his mind as he worked for hours and hours.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku felt uncomfortable at school on a normal day. But somehow, this was worse. Immediately after class ended, the entire room got up close to his desk and began asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you take out two villains, Midoriya?!" Questions were shot at him every second.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, how'd you do it?" People were staring at him, either impressed, confused, or in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you cheat?" And it was just too LOUD!</p><p> </p><p>"OF FUCKING COURSE HE DID, YOU EXTRAS!" Bakugo's shout shut everyone up. "Now, <em>Deku</em>, you tell me what the hell you did, or I'll blow you up." He stormed up to Izuku's desk and jammed a finger into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh, well, Kacchan, the villains were kinda incompetent, anyways..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Spill. It." </em>Bakugo growled.</p><p> </p><p>"I used a taser! One of them was a robot so it fried their circuits, and I made the other one angry so they'd mess up and then I shocked them!" Izuku admitted in a panic, leaning away from Bakugo.</p><p> </p><p>"See? The fucking nerd cheated his way into winning." Bakugo smirked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, uh, Kacchan, real heroes use tools in fights too, I wouldn't call it cheating..." Immediately after those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it, because Bakugo's usual angry glare became furious.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you talk back to me, <em>Deku.</em> You may have beaten some D-List villains, but that doesn't mean <em>anything</em>. You're still the same quirkless fucking Deku!" Bakugo shouted at him, with the room going quiet after it was done.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he has a better win-loss record on villains than you!" someone from across the room shouted, making Bakugo's anger climb higher than Mount Everest.</p><p> </p><p>"A BUNCH OF TRAINED HEROES COULDN'T TAKE THAT SLIMY FUCKING BASTARD! AND I WAS GONNA GET OUT OF THERE MYSELF, ALL MIGHT JUST DID IT FASTER!" While everyone was distracted, Izuku took the opportunity to sneak out of the classroom and run. "THOSE D-LISTERS COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ONE WEAKLING WITH A TASER!"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Izuku was out of the school, he sighed in relief. "Finally, that day felt like it would never end..." Izuku sighed and checked the Omnitrix like he'd been doing constantly ever since Tetrax told him it would come back eventually.</p><p> </p><p>And this time, it was green. "Oh my god, finally..." Izuku texted his mom about it and began walking to Dagobah Beach.</p><p> </p><p>He scrolled through the list of his aliens, grinning. The sight of the familiar silhouettes was a blessing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Izuku got to the beach, and it was completely clean. Ever since he started training there at night, he noticed it was getting cleaned up, but there really wasn't even a speck of trash left. It was beautiful. And a perfect testing ground for his aliens. He scrolled to a particular alien and slapped down the watch.</p><p> </p><p>With a bright flash of light, Izuku's entire being reshaped into a more animalistic creature. A blue quadruped with black arms, and the Omnitrix on the back of his hand. "Ah, Arcticguana. Love this one," he sighed, a puff of icy smoke coming out as he spoke. He hadn't been able to transform for days, and he had missed these odd, not quite humanoid forms. He began running around, doing some light exercise for this form.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Eijiro was hanging out at Hatsume's place with Midoriya. "Y'know, I've said this a dozen times, but that form looks like it'd feel incredibly weird." he commented, looking at Midoriya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it does. But it doesn't. It's actually super interesting, being made out of this stuff." Midoriya was in a tall, skinny body made out of bandages. "As far as I can tell, this guy's organs are all in the head." He opened up his chest, showing it to be empty. "Even my smart alien has trouble figuring his biology out. Speaking of him, maybe I could use him to see if we passed or not."</p><p> </p><p>"How about UA's <em>budget?</em> UA is about the size of this entire city! And those robots! It's insane, they must get trillions of yen!"</p><p> </p><p>"They make support course students create some of them as a test for the Entrance Exam!" Hatsume entered the room, her hands covered in grease. "By the way, Mummy Man, any clue on when they'll give my cutest baby back?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it should be a few days." Midoriya slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his stomach and turned back to normal. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Upgrades and duplicates! When you're on cooldown, or in that one tiny guy, you need something that can enhance your combat abilities and advertise that you're affiliated with the eventual rise of Hatsume Incorporated!" Hatsume pointed at him. "Plus, he's one of my favorite babies!"</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro yawned, listening to their conversation while idly using a grip press he'd bought for his One For All training. His mind wandered. Should he tell them about One For All? If there was a One For All, was there also an All For One? All important questions for later.</p><p> </p><p>But hey, he could at least tell a half truth. "Hey, I kinda forgot to tell you guys, but I got a second quirk." The conversation between Midoriya and Hatsume came to an immediate stop, and they both turned to stare at him. "Punched the Zero Pointer with it."</p><p> </p><p>"That was you? I wondered who the second one was!" Hatsume just had her normal nonchalant attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get a new quirk?! You punched with it? Is it a strength enhancer? Did you summon something that punched it?" Midoriya, on the other hand, looked like he'd heard the story of a lifetime and was writing down information in his notebook faster than Eijiro could comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I got it during the Entrance Exam. It's a strength quirk that's way too powerful. It broke my punching arm and both my legs," Eijiro explained, gesturing to them. "I haven't had an opportunity to practice with it, so... do you have any advice? You have like almost a dozen quirks, after all. I'd bet you would know best about controlling quirks."</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya nodded, writing things down quickly. "How about metaphors? That's what I did to learn how to control most of my aliens. What did you think of?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh... thought of clenching my buttcheeks and yelling? Pretty sure All Might said that once about how he used his quirk and it was spur of the moment." Saying it outloud made Eijiro feel a little embarrassed about what All Might taught him. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, we can work on it. How about, like, egg in a microwave? You just lower the voltage." Midoriya's offered rumor was actually pretty smart, if a little mundane. Maybe that was better? It would make it easier to understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll try that next time! Thanks!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe when they send your costume in for development after you inevitably destroy it, I can add shock absorption to it! Power Loader is definitely gonna see me as his favorite student!" Hatsume's interjection made Eijiro realize two things.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait a second, aren't you supposed to be resting? And how do you know your teacher already?" Eijiro pointed at her. She immediately looked guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can't pause innovation because of some stupid bruise! And Power Loader told me I did well enough that getting into UA was guaranteed!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hatsume. Go to bed."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About a week and a half later, Izuku was writing things down with a pencil taller than he was in a notebook several times larger than him. His current form was tiny and frog-like, but incredibly intelligent. "I still need to figure out how this form knows stuff I've never even heard of... I hope using Grey Matter isn't cheating..."</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku! Izuku, honey, the letter! It's here!" Inko ran into his room, holding a letter with the stamp of UA on it. Izuku jumped off his desk, and tapped his back, transforming back into a human.</p><p> </p><p>He took the letter and opened it carefully. It had a hologram disc inside, which he placed on his desk. The video immediately started playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Izuku Midoriya." The calm, tired voice wasn't what he was expecting. And the fact the man looked like he had worse hygiene and a slightly better sleep schedule than Hatsume was a little alarming. Was this really from UA? "You got 38 villain points. While that alone is enough to pass, there is also a system that rewards you for saving people. And you saved someone's life, so you gained 60 rescue points. That puts you at first place total, so congratulations. Welcome to UA."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Inko had already started crying halfway through the message, despite how monotone the man on the letter was.</p><p> </p><p>"You will be in Class 1A, which I teach. When you start class, we'll need to have a talk about your quirk. Goodbye, see you in a few weeks, whatever. I'm going to take a damn nap." The man suddenly put on a yellow sleeping bag, and the video just ended moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had no idea what to think about the video or the speaker, but he really got into UA! And at first place! It was a dream come true!</p><p> </p><p>He hugged his mom and started laughing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"SECOND PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL!" Katsuki was infuriated. He was supposed to be the best! What asshole got more points than he did?! He got 97 damn points! Only twenty of those points were from rescuing that brittle dumbass!</p><p> </p><p>When he started class, he'd show whatever fucking extra did this that they weren't worth anything.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Third place! Holy shit! That's awesome!" Eijiro was beaming. 94 points! That was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>However, All Might still hadn't responded to his text about quirkless heroes, but here he was, laughing on a hologram.</p><p> </p><p>That was when he got a text from All Might. It just said to meet him at Dagobah Beach tonight... Odd.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tenya felt ashamed of himself. Not only was he incredibly rude to the green haired boy, he hadn't realized such an obvious part of the exam! Was he not as smart as he believed? This was all quite troubling. He would need to congratulate him the next time they met.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Eijiro made it to the beach, he saw his mentor, All Might, enjoying the view. Nobody else seemed to be at the beach, just him. "Yo, Mr. Yagi!" He shouted, getting his attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Ah, young Kirishima! Sorry about not contacting you these past few weeks, I've been busy doing paperwork to work at UA, as you saw from your letter."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's cool, then. And I was wondering why you suddenly went here. Isn't your agency in Minato or something?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, yes it is. And I saw that question about your quirkless friend. My advice is tough workouts, martial arts, and being a hero who mainly gathers information. It isn't as exciting as fighting villains, but it would make up for their lacking combat abilities."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! I'll be sure to tell him that last part. He's been doing those first two already. I also have some questions about One For All."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the kickback, and keeping some information from you. I just didn't think it was important, y'know?"</strong> All Might immediately defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but I forgive you! I was gonna ask, is it okay for me to tell a friend about my new quirk? He trusts me a lot to keep his super important secrets, so I trust him to keep ours as well."</p><p> </p><p>All Might thought about it for a moment. <strong>"Sorry, but I would advise against it. I've not told even some of my closest friends about One For All. Telling people about it carelessly could cause global panic."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Eijiro frowned. That sucked, but it would be unmanly to go against what All Might said. He hated keeping all these secrets. "I have another question. So, if there's a One For All, is there an All For One?" All Might immediately looked somewhat sad and angry.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Not anymore. You won't have to worry about him."</strong> All Might's tone was low, and he put a hand to the wound in his stomach. <strong>"Anyways... You're having issues controlling One For All, correct? Well, don't worry! You'll be a natural in no time! You just need to learn to control it,"</strong> he rapidly and suspiciously changed the subject, but Eijiro didn't press him on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I hope so."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"We just need to find another dump for you to clean! AHAHAHA!"</strong> All Might raised his fist into the air and buffed up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"YEAH!"</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Katsuki pinned Deku to a wall by his shitty neck. "You fucking CHEATER! How did a god damn shrimp like you get into UA?!" he shouted right at that nerd's face, seething with rage. After they'd been brought into the Principal's office for congratulations, Katsuki learned he wasn't the only one from his crummy school to get into UA.</p><p> </p><p>As Katsuki tried to intimidate him, Deku suddenly grabbed his arm, and his grip was tight. "I got stronger, Kacchan..." What the hell was this nerd doing?! "I realized I can actually be a hero! And you won't stop me!" Katsuki was too shocked to even respond. When did this nerd get so damn cocky?!</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, he collected himself. "Just because you're stronger doesn't mean shit! You're still the same quirkless, worthless piece of trash!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not worthless anymore!" Deku pushed him away, and Katsuki almost went berserk. But before he lost control, he calmed himself. The nerd might be on a power high now, but he was gonna see just how outmatched he was by the time they entered UA.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku had been waiting for this his whole life. His first day at UA. He was ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you pack tissues?! Are your notebooks and textbooks separated?" His mother, on the other hand, wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mom! I'm perfectly fine!" Izuku grunted, putting his shoes on. He checked his phone for the time, and it was far too close for comfort. "Crap, running out of time! I gotta go!" He ran for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku, wait!" Inko hurried to the door with him. He paused and looked at her. She looked proud. "You're really cool. I love you." She gave him a quick hug right before Izuku left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Class 1-A, class 1-A... Why couldn't they have given us a map?" Izuku mumbled to himself as he jogged through the halls. Eventually he found the door, which was almost 4 times as tall as he was. <em>'Is that for giant mutant quirks or to intimidate people?'</em> he thought to himself, gently opening the door and hoping for no Bakugo, and definitely a Kirishima.</p><p> </p><p>That hope was immediately dashed the instant he entered and seemingly got the opposite. He saw Bakugo and the tall blue haired boy from the exams arguing. And what seemed to be no Kirishima in sight. The tall guy looked over at him when he entered. "Ah! Greetings, I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Academy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, I'm Midoriya... Nice to meet you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You recognized the rescue points system, correct? I must applaud you, that was incredibly intelligent, even if going after the Zero Pointer was risky." Izuku could hear Bakugo sputter.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Midoriya!" Izuku turned around and saw Uraraka. This class felt almost perfect, now he just needed Kirishima, wherever he was. "I can't believe we're in the same class! This is gonna be great! What do you think our teacher will be like?" Uraraka asked, not noticing an odd yellow caterpillar behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're just here to make friends, leave. This is the heroics course," the caterpillar spoke, shocking Izuku to his core. Especially since it had the fact and voice of the man from his acceptance letter. Was his teacher a caterpillar?!</p><p> </p><p>Wait. His teacher was getting out of their caterpillar cocoon. It was a sleeping bag. "It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. That's disappointing and irrational. Life is short." The teachers at UA were all pro heroes, but Izuku couldn't quite place who he was... "My name is Shota Aizawa. Put these outfits on and go to the P.E. grounds." Aizawa pulled out a gym uniform, and then dropped it in the ground. "The actual uniforms are in the changing room lockers."</p><p> </p><p>That was when some kid with spiky red hair raised his hand. "Uh, where are the P.E. grounds? I couldn't find a map of the school." It was apparently Kirishima, from the sound of voice. Why did he look so different?</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Kirishima. "There's your map. Now get moving." He immediately left the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So, why did you dye your hair like that?" Izuku asked, following Kirishima and looking at the map closely. They were at the front of the group of students, leading all of them to the P.E. grounds. </p><p> </p><p>"I felt like it'd make me stand out more, and resemble my idol, Crimson Riot! It's also pretty manly!" Kirisbima pointed at his hair, and Izuku could see the resemblance.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you kids quit the chatter. Save it for after school." Aizawa surprised both of them by suddenly being in front of them. They were at their destination. "After all, we have a quirk apprehension test to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, but what about the orientation?" Uraraka pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"The teachers at UA can do whatever we please. We don't have to adhere to pointless ceremonies. Today, we're going to see your worth as a hero." He raised his hands. "Fifty meter dash, grip strength test, standing long jump, repeated side steps, softball pitch, seated toe touch, pull-ups, and endurance running. You've all done these in middle school, but because the board of education is a century and a half behind the times, you weren't allowed to use your quirks. That changes today." Aizawa glared at his students, but that didn't discourage them much.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Uraraka cheered, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"The hero course sounds great!" Another student that Izuku didn't know seemed excited too.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome? Do you think the hero course is going to be all fun and games for three years?" Aizawa's glare got worse, and some students physically recoiled from it. "Just for that... The one with the lowest score over the eight events will be deemed worthless and then expelled." And just like that, many of the students felt dread looming over them. Their hero education was already on the line at day one. "Welcome to the hero course at UA!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got all 10 of Izuku's aliens now! And I finally got to the UA part! Time for shit to really get moving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Quirked?! QUIRKED?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The quirk apprehension test begins, and Bakugo finally sees Izuku's abilities!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, how can you just expel us on our first day! We just got here, that isn't fair!" Uraraka immediately protested, being the loudest one of the bunch.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair? Are earthquakes fair? Are villain attacks fair? The world isn't fair, but heroes work to correct that unfairness. If you were expecting to relax and do nothing for three years, UA will run you through the wringer." Aizawa smirked at the class. "That's Plus Ultra."</p><p> </p><p>The students felt a myriad of emotions. Some felt despair, some felt confidence, but everyone felt determined.</p><p> </p><p>"However, before we start this exam, let's have a little demonstration for those of you who may not know. Midoriya." Izuku gulped when his name was called. "How far could you throw a ball in middle school?"</p><p> </p><p>"A-around 40 meters, sir!" Izuku stiffened as he was faced with Aizawa's gaze. Was he going to be made fun of? He could hear Bakugo chuckling, was anyone else chuckling?! When he looked around, he saw that the answer was no, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand in the circle, and do whatever you can to throw the ball as far as possible." Aizawa tossed a ball at him, which he barely caught. "Anything is allowed, as long as you don't leave the circle."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took a moment to think. He <em>had</em> to use his quirk here, and Bakugo would see it. He was hoping for an explosion-free year, or at least a Bakugo explosion-free year, but this was probably going to ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>But more importantly, he needed to figure out the best answer for the ball throw. Four Arms could certainly throw it far, but brute strength wasn't going to be the most effective answer here. He activated the Omnitrix, having an alien in mind. He slapped down the watch and hoped as the flames overtook him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toshinori had been worried the instant he heard that Kirishima had Aizawa as his teacher. He has gotten to know the man, and he was ruthless! Hundreds of expulsions, even expelling an entire class!</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima has potential, but he wasn't sure if that was enough for Aizawa...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should watch. He knew from that kind Yamada fellow that Aizawa did some sort of test at the P.E grounds to determine what students were lacking, so this must be important. When he got there, he was just in time to see Aizawa toss a ball to a familiar kid with green hair. In a snap, he recognized him as the quirkless boy from almost a year ago. The mere fact he was here was a shock to Toshinori. Why didn't he notice him in the Entrance Exams? Or record his acceptance letter?</p><p> </p><p>But when a green flash of light erupted from the boy, those questions were the last thing on his mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Katsuki was grinning from ear to ear. That homeless guy sure knew how to entertain people if he's forcing Deku to go first.</p><p> </p><p>"That quirkless wannabe isn't gonna stand a chance! He better just give up now before he realizes how pathetic he is." Katsuki's comment caught the attention of Iida and Uraraka.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by him being quirkless? I saw his quirk, it was rather impressive! I don't see how you could mistake that as quirklessness!" Iida made chopping motions at him. Were they talking about his dumb taser?</p><p> </p><p>"That stupid taser he has isn't a quirk," Katsuki sneered at the 'elite'. "It's just some dumb tool." Katsuki turned to watch Deku again, just as he suddenly glowed green. When the light faded, Katsuki was shook to his core.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Deku, there was the person that had never left his memory for the past ten months. That rocky body, the fire pulsating beneath it, and the blank, fiery pits of green that made up his eyes were unforgettable to Katsuki. That wasn't Deku. That <em>couldn't</em> be Deku. The Deku he knew was quirkless, he couldn't transform into some fire monster. The Deku he knew was too much of a coward to even try to save a single damn person!</p><p> </p><p>So why the hell was the one person brave enough to help him against that slimy bastard standing right where Deku was?! Katsuki could only blankly watch as this fake Deku launched the ball with a fireball. Eight hundred and forty meters. That was when his mind cleared and his rage flared up.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, DEKUUUUUU!" Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs, launching himself at this fake, this <em>liar.</em> But his quirk stopped responding, and some sort of cloth pulled him back just as he got close. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"</p><p> </p><p>The fake screamed when Katsuki rushed him, but quickly calmed down. Somewhat. "K-K-Kacchan! Trust me, it's not what it seems like, I'm sorry about not telling you!" It didn't sound like Deku, but it certainly talked like him.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough. Katsuki Bakugo. Not only are you wasting my time, but you're forcing me to use my quirk. Do not attack your fellow students. If you do this again, I will not hesitate to expel you, do you understand?" Something twisted Katsuki around, and he was face to face with his homeless teacher, who was glaring at him like an angry father. "Now, both of you, prepare for the next events. We don't have all day." With that, Deku slapped his chest for some reason and turned back to that normal, quirkless loser. While he went back to the class, Katsuki was livid.</p><p> </p><p>Deku somehow had a quirk, but they just didn't manifest past the age of four. It was impossible. So Deku was hiding his quirk... Lying to him, tricking him for a decade! Katsuki had thought he would just be a mere pebble on his path to being the number one hero, but he was trying to be a fucking landmine!</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter though. Quirk or no quirk, Deku was just that. A worthless Deku. He made his way back to the class and silently boiled in his anger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toshinori was panicking. That green kid had a quirk. The kid who'd poured his heart out about his experience being quirkless was the same person with a fire quirk that had inspired him to save the exploding boy mere minutes after the fact. Was he lying? It felt genuine. But if he was genuine, that meant the quirk had to be <em>given</em> to him.</p><p> </p><p>But the one man who could do that was dead. He'd killed him with his own hands six years ago. He continued watching the class, seeing his protege do well. Then it was the former quirkless boy's turn again, and he transformed once again. Into a new form. A second transformation.</p><p> </p><p>A second quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori's heart sank. All For One was alive, and that monster took advantage of a vulnerable quirkless child to get a powerful shape-shifting pawn.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro knew he was doing well, even without One For All, but he felt a little inadequate compared to Midoriya. His transformations were crushing the competition, getting the first or second place on almost every event.</p><p> </p><p>But a little inadequacy didn't stop Eijiro from doing his best. He'd consistently placed in the top tens for most events, except for the ball toss, where he'd been able to use One For All in his finger to launch the ball barely a few meters further than Bakugo. Surprisingly, it made Aizawa grin. After that event, Eijiro powered through the pain, and barely outlasted Midoriya in the endurance run.</p><p> </p><p>Now that they were done, they all stood at the field, waiting for their scores. Some of them had a somber look on their face, especially the midget with grapes for hair. "Congratulations on surviving. Here's your rankings." He turned on a hologram projector which showed the scores. Eijiro saw his name at eighth  place, right above Mina and a guy named Ojiro. He got a thumbs-up from his acidic friend. And when he looked for Midoriya's name, he saw him at-</p><p> </p><p>"FIRST PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL, DEKU?!" Bakugo's shouting made Eijiro jump. "YOU SHITTY NERD! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" As he watched Bakugo, he pieced something together. Bakugo knew Midoriya, and was an ass to him. Midoriya was bullied for being quirkless. Could Bakugo have been one of his bullies? He filed that thought away for later.</p><p> </p><p>"He outperformed everyone else. And also, I lied about the expulsion. It was just a rational deception to get you to do your best!" There was an immediately cry of relief from someone Eijiro couldn't see. Either the invisible girl or the tiny one.</p><p> </p><p>"How can a teacher of such a highly esteemed academy lie like that?!" Iida cried out, doing some sort of chopping motion.</p><p> </p><p>"I do what I want. Kirishima, take this slip to the nurse's office and get your finger fixed up." He handed Eijiro a piece of paper. "Midoriya, I have to speak to you privately. Stay here." Aizawa looked at something behind his back. "<em>Privately.</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku was terrified. The teacher wanted to talk to him, that never went well. Did Aizawa know the truth? Did he realize he was quirkless? Oh God, was he going to be expelled for wasting space that an actual quirked person could use?!</p><p> </p><p>As soon as everyone had left the P.E grounds except him and the teacher, Aizawa started talking. "Listen, I want you to know, you're not in trouble. Yet. I just want to ask you some questions." Izuku was pretty sure that was the most relieved sigh of his life. "How did you get your hands on the Omnitrix?" Well, he was appreciating that sigh right now, because he was feeling the opposite of relief now.</p><p> </p><p>"O-o-omnitrix?! What's that?! Never heard of it!" Izuku failed miserably at lying, and he cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know full well what it is. Please, cooperate. Most Plumbers aren't as lenient as I am when it comes to Level 20 technology on a level 3 planet." Okay, now Izuku was confused. What the hell did plumbing have to do with the Omnitrix? Why was Eraserhead a plumber?</p><p> </p><p>"What? Plumber? Why would a plumber care about the O-- That thing you were talking about, whatever it is!" Izuku barely caught himself. Fuck, he was so obvious, he might as well just say it. Aizawa was just looking... frustrated. That was the best word to describe the look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean to tell me you got your hands on one of the most powerful devices this side of the galaxy, and you have no idea who the Plumbers are?" If that remark about the Omnitrix was true, Izuku felt scared. If there were more aliens than what was in his repertoire, then he could have potentially any ability. </p><p> </p><p>"N-no? Why do plumbers know about aliens?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "It's a irrational name made so people weren't suspicious of it. It might have also been a joke. It's an interplanetary law enforcement organization. When did you get the Omnitrix?"</p><p> </p><p>"Almost a year ago..." Izuku admitted, still not sure what to think. He wasn't even sure if he <em>was</em> thinking at this point. Space cops called Plumbers. His watch was apparently the most powerful thing in the galaxy. What's next, quirks were caused by aliens? That sounded likely, considering this weird shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. You're going to have weekly training after school then. You need to master your quirks, since you've had more of them for far less time than your peers." That made Izuku remember something. "We'll start as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! My friend, Kirishima, he got a second power during the entrance exam, so he's had even less chances to practice with his! Can he attend the training too?" At that, Aizawa's eye twitched in a way that made Izuku flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"He's only had his quirk for a month?" Aizawa sounded annoyed. Very annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! And he hasn't really been able to use it, because--"</p><p> </p><p>"It's too much for him and he didn't want to break his arms repeatedly. God damnit, why was I not told about this?!" Aizawa muttered under his breath. Izuku slowly backed up, not wanting to be too close to an angry Eraserhead. He's seen what that man can do.</p><p> </p><p>"He also knows about the Omnitrix...?" Izuku muttered, getting Aizawa's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Great. Just great. Who all knows about it?" Aizawa glared at him again. Izuku was surprised by how scary the man could be with just his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, him, Mei Hatsume, she's a support course student with pink hair, and also my mom. That's it, I promise!" To his surprise, Aizawa sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"That's... good, actually. You can tell them about the Plumbers. Most of them had involvement with aliens anyways." Aizawa nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... what about you? Who all in UA knows about that stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Present Mic and Midnight. We're done for now. Go home. School's over." Aizawa walked away, so Izuku just rushed to leave. "God, I need a nap..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Izuku was leaving, he saw Iida, Kirishima, and Uraraka at the gates. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" He ran over and high-fived Kirishima, who had a fixed finger now. </p><p> </p><p>"Sup, Midoriya! What did the teacher talk to you about?" Kirishima asked, giving him a fistbump as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just some stuff about my quirk."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes, it did look quite complicated! I'm eager to see what all you can do!" Iida interjected, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Uraraka leaned towards Izuku. "So, Deku, huh? Is that a nickname?" That got him surprised. Nobody had questioned the nickname in so long that it surprised him anyone would ask.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, uh, kinda? It's more of Kacchan's way of bullying me..." Izuku admitted, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dang! Well, I think it sounded kind of like Dekiru! Y'know, like 'You can do it!' Besides, if you own up to it, I bet that bully will have no idea what to say!"</p><p> </p><p>This was a small epiphany for Izuku. He could make the name that had been used to insult him his whole life into a compliment. Uraraka was <em>really</em> nice. "D-Deku it is, then!" His face was red, and he had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!"</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya! Come on, its still an insult! Show some backbone!" Iida tried to get him back to his senses, but it was useless. Kirishima and Uraraka laughed, and Izuku just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>There was so much he could do now. He could fight, he could stand up for himself. It was everything he ever dreamed of. But even having friends was more than he could've ever asked for. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Izuku was surprised to learn just how <em>normal</em> UA was. Present Mic taught a boring English class, the 18+ Hero apparently taught at a <em>high school,</em> teaching a modern art history class.</p><p> </p><p>But all that boring stuff was over. Now it was time for Hero Basic Training! He was so excited to learn who the teacher was!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I AM-"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"</strong> It was All Might?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're only a week away from this fic's anniversary! That's insane! I know we haven't gotten very far in the first year, but trust me, I'll be faster the next year.</p><p>I don't know how to celebrate it, but hey! This is pretty fuckin cool! See you guys next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. FIGHT ME, NERD!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batte Trials begin, and Bakugo is fucking pissed! More than usual, at least!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku felt like he was going to throw up. All Might was their Heroics teacher. <em>All Might</em>. The same person who told him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk was going to teach him how to be a hero. Oh God, he probably remembered how Izuku was quirkless. How was he going to explain that to All Might? He didn't know about aliens, according to Aizawa...</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the class freaking out and cheering didn't register, because All Might was all Izuku could focus on, despite how much he wanted to stop paying attention.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"THIS CLASS WILL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF TRAINING TO MOLD YOU KIDS INTO AWESOME HEROES!" </strong>All Might did some sort of pose as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a card that had Battle written on it. <strong>"NO TIME TO DALLY! WE'LL BE DOING BATTLE EXERCISES! AND FOR THAT, YOU'LL NEED THESE!" </strong>He pressed something on the card, and things came out of the wall. They resembled suitcases with large numbers on them. Izuku immediately knew what they were, and he couldn't help his excitement.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"IN ACCORDANCE TO THE QUIRK REGISTRY AND SPECIAL REQUEST FORMS YOU FILLED OUT BEFORE BEING ADMITTED, WE'VE CREATED THESE! YOUR COSTUMES!" </strong>There were shouts of joy from the entire class. This was what they were waiting for! <strong>"AFTER YOU CHANGE, GET ON DOWN TO TRAINING GROUNDS BETA!"</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"LOOK ALIVE, NOW, KIDS!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku adjusted the sleeves and gloves of his costume as he ran to where he was supposed to be. He took too long changing, he was the last one! Curse the bulkyness of the Omnitrix! It was like trying to take his pants off without taking off his shoes!</p><p> </p><p>He ran through the hallway and into daylight, where all his classmates were waiting. He could see them from behind, but he couldn't quite tell who was who, since he was adjusting to the light. But as he got into his place, he felt good. Like he belonged here, with all these costumed people.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"BECAUSE FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ALL HEROES! SHALL WE BEGIN? BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE TRAINING!"</strong>All Might made a grand gesture, and Izuku took some time to look at the people around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Deku! Cool costume! Looks practical!" He looked over to Uraraka, ready to say thanks, but he was surprised by her costume. Aside from the boots, it was basically skin-tight! She looked great in it, but he wasn't expecting this! And it seemed like she noticed his surprise, because she blushed a bit. "I wish I'd been more specific with my costume, the designers made it really... curvy. But yours is awesome!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-thanks!" Izuku had designed his costume with the help of Kirishima, Mei, and his mom. It may not be the best of the best, but it was his. The costume was a slightly dark green, with a black stripe down the center of his shirt and two parallel white stripes to the left and right of it. Near his shoulders, on each white stripe, there was the symbol of the Omnitrix, a black and green hourglass. The costume was long-sleeved, stopping just where the Omnitrix began. He wore Hatsume's Omniglove on each hand as well. "I worked hard on the design... I think it looks cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, All Might! We're in the same kind of battle grounds as the Entrance Exam. Will we be preforming cityscape maneuvers?" Iida asked, which got Izuku to notice his costume. It was like a mix between a robot and a knight!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"NOPE! YOU'LL BE DOING INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING! YOU SEE, MOST VILLAIN FIGHTS ARE SEEN OUTDOORS, BUT THE MOST HEINOUS VILLAINS STAY INSIDE, LURKING IN THE SHADOWS! YOU'LL BE SPLIT INTO HERO AND VILLAIN TEAMS FOR TWO-ON-TWO BATTLES!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"No basic training?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"THIS WILL GIVE YOU BASIC TRAINING THROUGH PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE! AND TODAY, YOU'LL BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER, NOT ROBOTS!"</strong> At that, a floodgates opened for questions.</p><p> </p><p>"What are the conditions for victory?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just blast everyone away?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to threaten us like Mister Aizawa did?"</p><p> </p><p>"How will we split up into teams?</p><p> </p><p>"How fabulous is my cape?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE! MY QUIRK ISN'T SUPER HEARING!"</strong> he shouted, pulling out a piece of paper.<strong> "LISTEN HERE, KIDS! THE VILLAIN TEAM HAS HIDDEN A NUCLEAR WEAPON IN THE BUILDING, AND IT'S UP TO THE HERO TEAM TO SAVE THE DAY! THE HEROES HAVE A LIMITED TIME TO EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS OR SECURE THE WEAPONS! IF THEY CAN'T DO EITHER IN THE TIME LIMIT, OR IF THE VILLAIN TEAM CAPTURES THEM, THE VILLAINS WIN! AND YOUR PARTNERS WILL BE DECIDED BY DRAWING LOTS!"</strong> He turned around and pulled out a box with a hole on the top. <strong>"AND YOUR CAPE IS QUITE FABULOUS, YOUNG AOYAMA! GREAT STUFF!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Lots? Is that really the best way to do this?" Iida questioned, tapping his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, actually, Iida, it kinda makes sense! In emergencies, heroes may have to suddenly team up with others." Despite Izuku's feelings on All Might, he had to admit, he was a genius when it came to heroics, most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Apologies, then! I got ahead of myself!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"LET'S JUST GET RIGHT TO IT!"</strong> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After they drew their lots, everyone got into the teams. Izuku had been grouped up with Tooru Hagakure, an invisible girl who was wearing nothing but gloves and shoes. Even though she was invisible, Izuku felt like a pervert just being near her. They were Team A. He looked around, checking the teams of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima was with a guy with large elbows in Team J, Iida and Uraraka were in Team E, and Bakugo was with a girl who was twirling her weird earlobes in Team D.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"FIRST UP! THE HEROES... ARE TEAM A! AND THE VILLAINS ARE... TEAM D!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Damnit. Izuku had to fight Bakugo On the second day?! The sadistic smirk on his face made Izuku shiver. <strong>"THE VILLAIN TEAM GOES IN FIRST. YOU'LL HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO PLAN AND GET READY BEFORE THE TIMER STARTS AND THE HERO TEAM ENTERS. THE REST OF US WILL WATCH VIA CCTV!"</strong> All Might instructed, nodding to each of them. Izuku avoided eye contact, still uncomfortable with All Might. He had to remember, it was almost certain he'd remember a kid who knew his secret.</p><p> </p><p>All Might put a hand on Bakugo and the earlobe girl's shoulders. <strong>"YOUNG BAKUGO, YOUNG JIRO, I WANT YOU TO ADOPT A VILLAIN MINDSET! GO ALL OUT, DON'T HOLD BACK! BUT IF THINGS GET TOO INTENSE, I'LL STEP IN AND STOP IT."</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katsuki was livid. He and the extra with weird earlobes were at the top of the building, in a room filled with trash.</p><p> </p><p>"So we just have to guard some paper mache bomb? Sounds easy enough." The extra tapped the bomb and it made basically no noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Deku really has a fucking quirk..." Katsuki muttered under his breath, fuming.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah? He has a bunch. Speaking of him, we're gonna need to make a plan to beat him. Those transformations look tough to beat." Katsuki immediately turned to face her, sparks popping off in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to make some damn plan to beat that shitty nerd! HE ISN'T WORTH SHIT!" he screamed, raising a fist at her. But instead of seeming scared or intimidated, she just looked amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's your funeral, then. Go fight Mr. First Place, and I'll actually try to win." She just shrugged, and Katsuki walked out the room. He'd show her. He'd show that damn Deku! They weren't gonna look down on him anymore! He'd kick so much ass they'll HAVE to respect him!</p><p> </p><p>Especially Deku... hiding his damn quirk for a decade, only showing it to fucking HUMILIATE HIM by trying to save him from that slimy bastard! As if he was WEAK! He'd show him his place!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Jeez, this building seems like a maze. We better memorize this. So, what's the plan?" Hagakure asked, as Izuku studied the map. He turned on the Omnitrix, and slapped down the dial, transforming into Gray Matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so, Kacchan, you'd know him as Katsuki Bakugo, will likely go after me alone. If you were to take off your gloves and shoes, you'd be completely invisible, I assume." He paused, and Hagakure gave a thumbs-up. "That makes sneaking past him easier. The earlobe girl, who, if I remember correctly, is named Jiro, will likely stay behind to defend the bomb. You'll have to sneak into the bomb room and try to remain undetected. There's a few entrances, so just try to be as silent as possible... However, if you do end up fighting her, your invisibility gives an advantage for combat. She won't know what to block! It'll be difficult, but we can do it." Grey Matter stood up as tall as he could, proud of his plan.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! Let's do this!" Hagakure cheered, raising her fist into the air. "What's this little form do? Is it smarter or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually! Grey Matter's intelligence enhancing abilities are truly astounding! Before we begin, could you tap the symbol on my back? I need it to transform back." He faced away from her and gestured to his back. "I must warn you, it will be bright, so close your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, little dude! Nice name, by the way!" Hagakure leaned down, and did as she was asked. Just then, they heard their micro transceivers go on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"TIME TO BEGIN! THE TIMER STARTS NOW!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Hagakure took off her gloves and shoes, the two of them rushed into the building, climbing through a window on the first floor. "We got in. Watch out for corners, you never know when Kacchan could appear." Izuku instructed Hagakure, walking through the corridors. He had just been untransformed after about thirty seconds of transformation. That would give him a few minutes before he recharged. The two heroes wandered throughout the building, keeping an eye out.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What form would be best for fighting Kacchan...? Four Arms is tough enough to withstand his explosions and especially tough enough to get a good hit in, but this building is way too cramped for him. Heatblast could be good, but that's too risky, I could harm Hagakure or burn down the building by accident. XLR8 can't hit hard, but he'd be able to dodge any of Kacchan's attacks. Maybe Spidermonkey?' </em>Izuku planned as the two of them wandered through the building. <em>'Just gotta remember my notes on situations like this...'</em></p><p> </p><p>Then Bakugo jumped right in front of them, a palm aimed right at Izuku's face. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of the way of an explosion which barely got him in the side of his face. "Crap, he got me! Tooru, are you okay?" Izuku called out, standing up. There was a distant 'yeah', along with the sounds of footsteps. "Good."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice dodging, <em>Deku</em>." Bakugo growled, glaring a hole through him. Izuku didn't flinch, raising his hands up in preparation to fight back. A quick glance showed that the Omnitrix hadn't recharged just yet. Bakugo then rushed at him, his right arm drawn back. "I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku walked forward into Bakugo's right hook, grabbing his arm and lifting him up. He used the momentum of the right hook to flip Bakugo, which quickly picked up speed, and slammed him into the floor. It knocked the wind out of him,, and when he got up, his glare had more bewilderment than anger. He couldn't believe that Izuku had actually fought back!</p><p> </p><p>"Kacchan, you always lead with a big right hook! I've taken notes about heroes I thought were awesome in those notebooks! Like the one you blew up and threw out of a window!" Izuku shouted, putting up his fists. </p><p> </p><p>"Deku..." Bakugo growled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not just the useless Deku you used as a punching bag anymore! I'm more than that now!" Izuku shouted, remembering what Uraraka had done for him with just a few words. "I'm the Deku who always does his best!" Izuku shouted, his hands calm and steady. He could do this, he could fight Bakugo. He could beat him. Right? Izuku's hands shook slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You always spout shit like that while scared out of your mind..." Bakugo's hands popped. "IT PISSES ME OFF!" Just then, his transceiver turned on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Bakugo! Have you found Midoriya and Hagakure? Is Hagakure with him?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about some fucking Invisi-Bitch! You deal with her while I fucking destroy this shitty nerd!" He shouted, tapping the transceiver just as the person on the other side cussed at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Class 1-A was in a dark room, illuminated by a monitor which showed multiple shots of the inside of the building.</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro in particular was paying close attention. It was surprisingly silent for all the explosions and screaming that Bakugo guy seemed to be doing. "Hey, teach, what are they saying? The cameras are silent."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"THE VILLAIN TEAM IS SAYING PROFANITIES! NOW, REMEMBER, THEY HAVE TRANSCEIVERS WHICH ALLOW THEM TO COMMUNICATE WITH THEIR TEAMMATES. AND CAPTURE TAPE IN ORDER TO CAPTURE THE ENEMY TEAM!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fifteen minutes to fight off the villains and search a building... this seems unfair." A girl with pink skin and horns, Mina Ashido, pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"That may be the point. Villains use dastardly tricks to gain the upper-hand! It's up to heroes to even the field!" Iida immediately blurted out, chopping his hands. "Oh! Apologies, All Might! I should have let you speak."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"IT'S FINE! AND YOU'RE ENTIRELY CORRECT! HEROES USUALLY HAVE THE DISADVANTAGE!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Monsieur Bakugo is attacking Midoriya again!" Aoyama called out, bringing everyone's attention to the cameras again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bakugo was flying right at Izuku, having launched himself with explosions. With the way he was flying and how his leg was positioned, he was going to kick! Izuku dodged under the kick as it passed by his head, pulling out the capture tape and remembering a technique from his notebooks! He caught Bakugo's leg on it, but couldn't get it all the way around. <em>'What's next? If I know Kacchan, he's going to rage and come at me again! And I know what he'll use!' </em>He dived under an explosive right hook, releasing the tape. <em>'His usual right hook!'</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He's amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not even using his quirk, what the hell! This guy is just treating Bakugo like a joke!" However, this couldn't be further from the truth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tooru had just snuck onto the fifth floor. If she remembered the floor plans right, the bomb would probably be in the center room. She creaked open a door to the central room, peering inside. The girl on Bakugo's team didn't seem to be anywhere, so she slowly and silently entered. The room really was empty! Where had that girl gone?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have to wait long for the answer for that question, however, as she heard footsteps behind her. As soon as she turned around, she was tackled to the ground. "What the?! How did you know where I was?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I listened! These earphone jacks aren't just for show!" Jiro pulled out the capture tape, and was reaching to use it on Tooru. But Tooru grabbed her by the wrists, twisting them and forcing her off, rushing to get up and reach the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>But before that could happen, Jiro stabbed a jack into the floor and made it shake just enough to where Tooru stumbled and fell flat on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>'I almost had him! It looks like I can't get him like that. I'll need a new approach, I have to wait for the Omnitrix!' </em>Izuku got up after his dive, and began running, turning down a corner.</p><p> </p><p>"GET BACK HERE, DEKU!" Bakugo screamed as he ran. After a bit, he leaned against a wall to recover, watching out. "HEY! MUST'VE BEEN REAL FUN, TRICKING ME FOR ALL THIS TIME!" Izuku's eye twitched at that. "HIDING YOUR FLASHY FUCKING QUIRK FOR A DAMN DECADE!" Did he...?</p><p> </p><p>The beeping of the Omnitrix turning back on rung out, loud enough for both of the boys to hear it. Bakugo ran towards the noise, turning a corner to see Izuku glaring at him. "Are you serious, Kacchan?!" he shouted, which got Bakugo to pause. "Why the hell would I hide my quirk from you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you were looking down on me, you fucking NERD!" Bakugo shouted back, raising his arm up until his gauntlet was facing right at Izuku. "You think I'm WEAK! That's why you're not using that damn quirk! But you're gonna have to use it now! I've been storing all that nitro sweat that makes my explosions in these gauntlets, and I've got a full charge! Good luck getting out of this unscathed without your stupid quirk!" He pulled back the barrel on one of his grenade shaped gauntlets, revealing a safety mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's eyes widened. He had no idea this was what Bakugo's costume did! Shit, he needed to transform into something tough! Four Arms, Heatblast, one of them! He quickly popped up the dial of the Omnitrix, rapidly twisting the dial. He was moving it too fast, he skipped over aliens, he needed to move it back!</p><p> </p><p><strong>"YOUNG BAKUGO, STOP! THAT COULD KILL HIM!" </strong>All Might's voice chimed in from their transmitters and various speakers, drowning out the sound of a beeping coming from the Omnitrix.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be fine if he dodges!" Bakugo had a manic grin on his face as he pulled a pin out from the gauntlet, and a light shined from the barrel of it. Izuku quickly started running, and just as the sound of the explosion reached his ears, and the heat began touching his back, he slammed down the Omnitrix without a thought to the alien he would turn into. The light overtook him, and he hit the wall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katsuki stepped forward through the smoke, a smile on his face. He knew his explosions would be massive with these things, but these gauntlets were on a whole other level! He had to use them more!</p><p> </p><p> But he didn't see Deku, though. The smoke hadn't cleared, so he couldn't see the room ahead in much detail. It was oddly bright colored from what he could tell. "Come on out, Deku... I wanna fight you at your strongest!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"BAKUGO! USE THAT GAUNTLET AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED! NOT ONLY WAS THAT A POOR DECISION FOR YOUR STRONGHOLD, THAT WEAPON COULD HAVE BEEN LETHAL!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki groaned. "Argh, fine!" He shouted, walking into the room and looking for Deku. The room looked demolished, except for one perfectly intact wall that looked as if it was made of Legos. And the wall had a face. "What the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>The wall looked confused. "Huh?" It was a talking wall. However, it didn't seem to just be a talking wall, because it began to shrink horizontally, reshaping into some sort of gorilla with a familiar green symbol on it's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki took a second to look it up and down before realizing this was Deku. "What the hell is this Lego bullshit, you damn nerd!?"</p><p> </p><p>Deku looked down at himself and shrieked. "What?! This has never happened before! I swear! Why do I have another form, I thought I only had ten!?" He went into some storm of rambling, but Katsuki didn't care. They were still fighting!</p><p> </p><p>"STOP MOCKING ME!" He hit Deku right in the face with an explosion. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Another explosion in the arm, making Deku take a step back, putting his weight on the exploded arm. Then Katsuki felt a large, strong hand grab his arm, and he barely got a chance to look at it before Deku swung him around. It felt like he was swinging way too far, but almost as soon as he noticed it, he was slammed into a wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Mocking you?! You're the strongest person I know! And I only had my quirk for a year! I wouldn't let you <em>torment me</em> if I had a quirk the whole time!" Deku shouted, letting go of Katsuki. His arm was a dozen or so feet long before it shrank back to normal. "And I hid my quirk for that year because of this! All of how you're acting!"</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki had no idea what to think or feel as he got up. So he chose anger, and launched himself at Deku. Just as he made an attempt to defend himself, Katsuki redirected himself with an explosion to go over Deku and hit him right in the back. It didn't even make him stumble. "WELL, FUCK YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>"See?!" Deku shouted back at him, turning around and blocking another explosion with his arm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toshinori watched on in confusion. Hagakure and Jiro's fight was still ongoing, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Midoriya and Bakugo. Not only did Midoriya's quirk apparently evolve, but it seemed as if he had deep history with this other teen.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did he get a new form?" Kirishima's words got his attention. He saw all eleven of Midoriya's transformations?</p><p> </p><p><strong>"OH! YOU KNOW MIDORIYA! HAS HE EVER SPONTANEOUSLY DEVELOPED NEW TRANSFORMATIONS LIKE THIS BEFORE?"</strong> All Might's words got the entire class riled up, everyone discussing it.</p><p> </p><p>"No! He started with ten, and never got any new ones in the year I've known him!" Kirishima's answer was concerning. He knew him for as long as Midoriya claimed to have his quirk. How much did the two know about each other?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tooru and Jiro stood across from each other, panting. They'd been fighting for multiple minutes and both of them felt like they could lose at any second. Jiro was way stronger than her, but she had her invisibility on her side. Unfortunately, with Jiro knowing where she was, it did take away a fair part of the advantage.</p><p> </p><p>Jiro went in for a right hook and hit Tooru in the shoulder, but she responded by punching Jiro in the face and then pushing her over. She turned tail and immediately ran for the bomb. Victory was in her grasp! She just needed to touch it!</p><p> </p><p>Then she felt something wrap around her ankle and tripped her, making her fall flat on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku grabbed Bakugo's arm after blocking his attack, noting how it barely felt painful at all. He pulled him closer and then hit him in the face with a headbutt. This form's reduced pain sensitivity likely indicated increased durability, or some other factor. </p><p> </p><p>He twisted his torso towards the hole in the wall Bakugo made, his extending arm following with an exaggerated swing, and he threw the figurative ball of anger issues as hard as he could. He followed after him, jumping out of the building, and extended his arm to grab onto a fifth floor window. "Hagakure! What room is the bomb in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fifth floor, center room!"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" He pulled himself to the window and broke through it, leaving a hole in the wall. He took one glance back as he entered the building, and saw Bakugo gearing up a massive explosion. That convinced him to go full-speed and not waste any time.</p><p> </p><p>He ran through another wall, and saw the bomb. He immediately extended his arm to grab it, not noticing Jiro until one of her earlobe jacks stabbed into his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" He felt his extending arm shake slightly, but it didn't disturb him too much. Jiro looked shocked and confused at this, but Izuku didn't get the chance to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"FIGHT ME, NERD!" Bakugo was right behind him and fired a powerful, focused explosion right at Izuku's free arm. It knocked him forward, hurting like hell, but he touched the bomb!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"THE HERO TEAM--"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's arm exploded into a bunch of bright, plastic chunks. Everything went silent for a second as everyone processed this. "MY AAAAARRRM!" He screamed, trying to touch the stump, only to notice nothing was happening. He looked to his other side, and saw his other arm, laying to his side and distinctly not attached. "MY OTHER ARM!" Oh God, his hero career was over! Where would the Omnitrix be when he turned back?! How would he eat?! How would he get up!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"RECOVERY GIRL IS ON HER WAY, PLEASE DO NOT PANIC!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was panicking. It was too late. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen, it was just supposed to make your arm shake, not explode it! I swear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jiro had gotten onto her hands and knees, bowing down for forgiveness. Izuku didn't even respond, still processing the consequences of this. That was, until he heard a sound of clicking and clacking. He glanced around, and saw nothing that would make it.</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya, your arms! They're growing back!" Hagakure called out, and he looked. Where there originally wasn't anything past the shoulder when he first realized his arms were gone, these were halfway to the elbow and growing by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"My arms..." Izuku sighed the heaviest sigh of relief he'd ever had in his life, watching his arms grow back. It was odd, it felt a little disgusting, but it was relieving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Izuku's arms grew back, and he turned back to normal, Recovery Girl checked up on him. He was perfectly fine, his arms were as healthy as ever. Jiro was <em>still </em>apologizing, despite how many times Izuku said it was okay. She'd just made a mistake, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But Bakugo... He hadn't apologized. Hell, he hadn't said a single word, and avoided looking at him. Izuku had no idea what to think about what he did. But now they were back at class.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"THE V.I.P IN THIS BATTLE WAS KYOKA JIRO! I WONDER WHY? CAN ANYONE SAY?"</strong> All Might did an exaggerated searching motion, looking around at the class.</p><p> </p><p>Momo Yaoyaorozu, a girl clad in what was easily the second most revealing hero costume Izuku had ever seen, raised her hand. "Bakugo refused to work with Jiro, acting on an obvious personal grudge. As well, he used a massive attack which was likely to destabilize the building. Midoriya didn't seem to be acting on a grudge, but his accidental transformation and refusal to use his quirk for the first few minutes of the fight was foolish. Tooru did her best to get the bomb, but Jiro could stop her due to somehow being able to perceive their location. Jiro came up with an affective counterstrategy to keep Hagakure occupied, and did the best she could with what she was given. The only way she could have won was either for Bakugo to defeat Midoriya, or using the move she used to amputate Midoriya sooner, and even then, the affect of amputation was likely a mistake."</p><p> </p><p>Every single person was looking at Yaoyaorozu in shock. <strong>"I'D ADD THAT MIDODIYA WAS GOOD AT ADAPTING TO AN UNFAMILIAR POWERSET, BUT YOU'RE CORRECT!"</strong> All Might gave a thumbs-up, and his smile looked especially forced. <strong>"NOW, TEAMS B AND I, YOU'RE UP!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>While the next teams got ready, Izuku stood next to Kirishima and Hagakure. She was wearing her school uniform now. "That new form was super manly, bro! Regeneration and stretchy limbs sounds cool!" Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! The fact you could even use a new form so quickly was awesome! What are you going to name it?" Hagakure's question reminded Izuku. He was still hiding all those lame names, he let one slip!</p><p> </p><p>"N-names? Uhm, what are you talking about, haha?" Izuku obviously lied, while his face turned beet red from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, like that little guy, Grey Matter! That Lego guy could be named something like... Build-a-monkey!" Hakagure went on, unaware of how she wa embarrassing Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Midoriya, you've had names for your forms this entire time?! You've gotta tell me!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sighed. "Fine... You'll probably know all of them just by name. There's Heatblast, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Spidermonkey, Wildmutt, Articguana, Ampfibian, Snare-Oh, XLR8, and..  Four Arms..." Izuku cringed saying the last name out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I get it, yeah! Some of them are generic, but those are all super manly names!" Kirishima pumped his fist, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. My Mom helped me come up with some of them. She suggested Heatblast, said it was what Dad would've wanted his hero name to be if he had ever became a hero." Izuku smiled, remembering the day he and his mom spent brainstorming hero names for the forms.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, why didn't he suggest it himself, then?" Hagakure asked, leaning over.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead," Izuku stated matter-of-factly. "I think he died when I was only a year old."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, damn, dude. That sucks." Kirishima shook his head, before suddenly a wave of cold washed over the room they were in. Everyone started shivering, especially the shirtless Kirishima. The group of three immediately looked over to the cameras to see what happened. The entire building that the training exercise was held in had frozen over, all from just one person. Shoto Todoroki. "H-holy crap, that guy is too strong!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"WITHOUT HARMING THE BOMB OR HIS ALLY, HE IMMOBILIZED THE ENEMY... GOOD JOB!" </strong>All Might commented, despite the fact he was shivering just as much as everyone else. The question of who was VIP wasn't even asked, and the participants for the next battle was immediately shown as soon as Todoroki and the other three had returned. <strong>"NEXT UP, THE HEROES ARE TEAM E, AND THE VILLAINS ARE TEAM J!" </strong></p><p> </p><p>Kirishima and Izuku exchanged looks. "Well, I'm not sure if it's rude to Iida and Uraraka to say good luck to you, but... good luck?" Izuku made a thumbs-up gesture, looking over to his other two friends. They both gave a thumbs-up as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" Kirishima fistbumped him, grinning. "I'll be sure to do my best. See you in a bit!" He waved as he, his other two friends, and Sero followed All Might away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 11, 11th alien. I swear I didn't plan this. If I did, it would be on November 11th at 11:11 AM.</p><p>Izuku's costume is supposed to be a mix of Classic and Alien Force Ben, with an additional dash of hero costume looks.</p><p>Also, happy late one year anniversary!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Villainy! Dastardly Evil!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima and Sero have to fight Iida and Uraraka! Powerhouse versus powerhouse, who will win?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"YOUR FIVE MINUTE PLANNING PERIOD BEGINS!"</strong> All Might's voice rang out through the intercoms.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what are your ideas for fighting these guys?" Eijiro asked Sero, who was setting up tape all around the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's that gravity girl. Maybe if she gets you, I could throw you like a ball at that Iida guy. Can you control that super strength thing at all?" Sero pulled up his helmet to ask this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but no. Not yet, at least." Eijiro frowned, thinking hard. <em>'I can't even use All Might's quirk yet, how am I supposed to be a worthy successor like this? Ugh, I bet Midoriya would've figured this out last month! How does he just instinctively control all those forms?'</em> </p><p> </p><p>"What're you thinking about? How to control it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I've tried to ask Midoriya for help, but it hasn't helped much. I could maybe figure it out in after-school training, though." Eijiro tapped his chin. "Anyways, Uraraka and Iida. Your tape keeps them from getting close, so we just have to knock them out and tape them up, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think so." Sero kept setting up countless defense measures, both vertical and horizontal. "Though, should we focus Iida first? His kicks seem like they'd be nasty, even with your Hardening or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro nodded. His hardening was tough, but that guy had engines for legs! He couldn't really use One For All on them without killing them, so it was just him and his Hardening. Good thing he had plenty of training with it. "Yeah, but how do we deal with him? Should I punch his face, or should you tape him up?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Kirishima can harden, yes. However, he can only hit like a normal person, and I don't believe he'd use his super strength indoors. I say Sero is more dangerous due to his bondage abilities." Tenya Iida lightly chopped the air as Uraraka began giggling for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Good point, but Kirishima's hardening probably makes him hit like a truck! I say I deal with Kirishima by using my quirk, then we deal with Sero!" Uraraka pumped her fist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Midoriya, just what is your quirk?" Yaoyaorozu had come right up to Izuku soon after the planning period had begun. Her costume was a little distracting... Izuku could barely even look in her general direction without getting a glance of her body. "It's quite peculiar, especially since, according to Kirishima, your quirk has evolved just a few minutes ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's called Polymorph." Izuku remembered how his old explanation wouldn't explain his new form. Randomized transformations with the Omnitrix acting to choose set forms wouldn't work, so he needed to come up with something on the fly. "Honestly, I don't entirely understand it myself. I can alter my body, but only in certain forms that my quirk chose when I got it. And I guess my quirk got strong enough to have a eleventh slot for a new form!" He shrugged, hoping that his explanation made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Yaoyaorozu looked at him as if judging his soul and worth as a person. Izuku could barely stop himself from trembling in fear. Then, she nodded. "Interesting. So you technically only have one quirk that resembles multiple, correct?" Her question got Izuku's brain working overtime.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you either have one or zero, not two. I mean, to have two, you'd either have to somehow be born with two separate quirks, which, technically, could just be classified as a complex single quirk, or you'd have to get a second one after your birth, somehow. There are theories on gaining second quirks by extracting DNA to replicate the Quirk Factor and implanting it into someone, but those are still theoretical and potentially unethical. You'd have to grow the quirk factor in a lab and then surgically implant it into a body which isn't designed for it. There could potentially be other ways derived from the Quirk Factors of copy quirks, though, since they can edit their own Quirk Factor to replicate others. But there's still the whole ethics thing, so it really hasn't been even attempted yet, just theorized," Izuku rapidly delved into a rambling, remembering the various theoretical methods of gaining quirks that he'd researched over the years when he was feeling a little desperate to get a quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Yaoyaorozu looked a little surprised by his rambles, and then nodded, starting to smile. "You're into quirk theory research as well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, totally! Quirks are the best! I love studying them, finding out limits, strengths, and weaknesses. For example... Kamui Woods! His wooden tendrils are super versatile for movement, capture, and attacks, but they can't stretch too far without him pulling a muscle. And he also has a weakness to fire, since he's made of wood. Though, I don't know if his entire body is wood or if just his arms are." Izuku pulled out notebook thirteen, looking at Kamui Woods' page for reference. "All around, he's good at his job, though he is a little unwilling to take risks." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's the kind of research you focus on? I'm more interested in the theoretical things, such as the technological advancements of tech quirks, or the theories of how to give and take quirks via gene altering."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, haven't most of the theories been debunked? Though, I can't imagine how you could take quirks away from someone permanently without surgically removing the quirk factor and doing something to make sure it never grows back. Though I've seen rumors that some gangs are getting their hands on temporary quirk disablers."</p><p> </p><p>As Yaoyaorozu and Izuku got into an excited discussion, the entire class was looking at them, and almost all of them had the same exact thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Nerds.'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"THE PLANNING PERIOD IS UP! HERO TEAMS, YOU MAY ENTER THE BUILDING!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro was immediately on his guard, watching the door intensely. They'd settled on a few plans, and he was confident. Or at least, he wished he was. But he kept his guard. Sero was watching the windows and keeping an eye on him at the same time, but he was focused on the only entrance to the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was a good few minutes of nothing happening. Eijiro started punching the air as a bit of a warmup when he heard the only door in the room creak open. He immediately put his arms up, and saw an eye in the crack of the door. "Sero, they're here!"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Iida came barreling right at him, and he only barely hardened in time to block him and stop his momentum. He had also felt something around his neck, but it tore up as it touched him. "Your nefarious activities will stop at once, evildoers! We shall defeat you!"</p><p> </p><p>"No chance, hero!" Eijiro headbutted Iida and made him step back, only to feel a hand touch his hair and all of his weight to vanish as he started floating. "What the-"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't notice me?" He looked up and saw Uraraka on Iida's back, grinning. "You don't stand a chance against us!"</p><p> </p><p>But what neither Iida nor Uraraka noticed was Sero, until he'd shot tape around Eijiro's waist and dragged him in quickly. "Sling special, coming up!" He ripped the tape from his elbow and did a spin or two to build up momentum before throwing Eijiro at Iida. He hardened reflexively.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's our move!" Uraraka shouted, just before Iida got hit like a human bowling pin, taking her with him. Iida's armor was badly dented by the impact, and he was knocked over, with Uraraka keeping him from getting up. She looked around, and saw the bomb, protected by layers of tape, and Eijiro. He was still on the floor, in a different room. He'd left a massive hole in the wall. She couldn't get to the bomb, so the only way to win was by capturing the villains!</p><p> </p><p>"Could've warned me..." Eijiro groaned as he sat up, only to see Uraraka running right towards him! By the time he could react, she was already on him, pulling out the capture tape. She tried to wrap it around his arm, and he hardened to tear through it. He then punched her in the stomach and flipped their positions to do the same to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uraraka! I'll save you from that dastardly villain!" Eijiro heard the roaring of Iida's engines starting up, and got down as low to the ground as he could, hardening as much as possible. He felt a foot impact his side, but not very hard. "Oh crap!" Eijiro heard something hit the floor, and he sat up to see Iida still getting up.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Uraraka's hand touch his chest, and his weight disappeared. But he wasn't floating yet! He grabbed her arm and pulled out the capture tape with his free hand, wrapping it around her arm as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"URARAKA HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"</strong> The message blared over the intercoms, and Eijiro got off of her, still weightless.</p><p> </p><p>"Sero! Get Iida! If you can wrap him up, he's as good as captured!" He yelled, just as Iida had gotten up. Tape shot out at him, but he'd dodged by flaring up his engines. He could barely see the room Sero was still in, but he looked worried! Iida was getting closer, weaving through the tape barrage. No, they were going to lose! He had to stop them! But how?! He was stuck on the ceiling! He reached his hand out, and as he did, he felt power <strong>SURGE. </strong>Wait, no, he couldn't use One For All on a person! No, crap, he was going to destroy the building with this! He had to-</p><p> </p><p>His hand moved forward faster than the eye could see, with a burst of powerful wind following right after in the direction he moved. Pain immediately shot though his forearm, but Iida was right in the path of the wind, and he was knocked over by the force into a wall. But, more importantly, Eijiro could tell that wasn't even close to the full power of One For All. He'd limited it! "Sero! Get him!" </p><p> </p><p>Sero ran in, coming to a sudden stop and aiming his elbow at Iida, who was just getting up. "Sorry, bro, but we're winning this!" Without another word, Iida was wrapped up in Sero's tape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"IIDA HAS BEEN CAPTURED! THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once everyone was back with the class, All Might took a look at Kirishima's hand. According to him, it was hurting like a motherfucker, and was covered in bruises, but it didn't feel like he broke anything.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"GOOD JOB ON NOT BREAKING ANY BONES, YOUNG KIRISHIMA! BUT YOU SHOULD STILL GO TO THE NURSES OFFICE, THIS STILL LOOKS DAMAGED. ONE OF THE ROBOTS CAN TAKE YOU. I'M SURE YOUR CLASSMATES CAN FILL YOU IN WHEN YOU GET BACK!"</strong> All Might did a silly pose, and handed him a slip to go to the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, All Might!" He nodded and left, which meant Izuku no longer had his best friend to hang out with. He had no idea what to do. He looked around, curious for ideas, and one person caught his eye. Bakugo, looking down at the floor. He couldn't see his eyes, but he was unusually quiet and reserved. It was unusual. Then he looked over at All Might... He still wasn't sure what to think about the man. This was the paragon of heroism, teaching a bunch of inexperienced teenagers with his limited time, but he was also the man who crushed his dreams before he acquired the Omnitrix.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted All Might to say <em>something.</em></p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Izuku's mind was occupied by thoughts of All Might and Bakugo. Did Bakugo really believe he looked down on him? That he hid his quirk since he was four?</p><p> </p><p>After as school was out, he followed Bakugo until they were both alone at the front of the school. "K-Kacchan!" Oh god, what was he even going to say? When Bakugo looked back at him, giving him an almost dead glare, he winced. "I, uh... I wanted to tell you something."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Bakugo turned just slightly, having stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for not telling you about my quirk last year. I was scared of what you'd do, if you found out." Izuku nervously fiddled with his thumbs, slightly scared for what Bakugo would say.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Bakugo was eerily calm. It freaked Izuku out.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but-"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP! I don't CARE about your stupid quirk, and especially not your damn apology! Leave me alone or I'll blow you to bits!" Bakugo screamed at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Got that?!" Izuku nodded fearfully, and Bakugo walked off. He watched him go with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Izuku almost screamed when he heard Aizawa right behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toshinori shifted nervously in his seat, tapping his foot on the floor. He'd gathered his two most trusted friends, being Nezu, the principal of UA, and Chiyo Shuzenji, also known as Recovery Girl. <strong>"I have some concerns about a student of mine."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Is it that Kirishima boy? He's been sent to my office two times in as many days! Maybe you should get Gran to help him use that blasted quirk just like he did to you!" Shuzenji threateningly pointed her cane at him. Even the mention of Gran Torino sent chills down Toshinori's spine, but the thought of subjecting his own student to that <em>torture?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No! Absolutely not! But this isn't about him, it's about Izuku Midoriya."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes, Midoriya. Variable transformation quirks like his are quite rare, especially since he has his own forms and doesn't replicate others. A quirk like that is quite literally one in a billion, as far as I'm aware, and none of them are as strong as I heard Midoriya is."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It may not be a single quirk. And if it is, I don't think it's his quirk."</strong> All Might paused to let the realization sink in. <strong>"I met Midoriya last year after saving him from a villain. I was running low on time, so I tried to jump onto a rooftop, but he grabbed my leg when I jumped. I thought he was just an insane fanboy, but he wanted to ask me a question."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Stop with the meandering and get to the point!" Shuzenji waved her cane at him. No matter what, she never liked his storytelling. But Nezu seemed to, at least.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"He asked me if he could be a hero without a quirk. He told me all about how he'd been bullied and tormented for being quirkless, and I did one of the dumbest things I've ever done. I told him no."</strong> Toshinori looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. I agree, telling him to give up on a reasonable dream was quite foolish. So, you believe Midoriya may have been influenced by All For One?" Nezu tapped the table, seemingly not all that disappointed, but Shuzenji was looking at him with rage in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes. But there's two more things. I timed out just when he asked me the question, so... he knows my true form, and the injury which caused it. And I didn't realize it at the time, but I saw him use his quirk merely a few minutes later. But I'm certain he didn't have a quirk before... The way he acted was too genuine. Which means All For One got to him immediately after I left him. I should've said yes, he really could've done it if he tried, but... I failed." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, Toshinori, you idiot! Crushing a little boy's dreams like that! And second of all, how in the world could All For One survive what you did to him?! You crushed his head like a grape!"</p><p> </p><p>"He has many quirks, one of them could make him nearly impossible to kill. It's unlikely, but if what All Might says is true, he must be back, and he must have tricked Izuku Midoriya into being his pawn." There was an aura of dread in the room they all sat in. Toshinori stood up, and clenched his fist, transforming into All Might.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"ALL FOR ONE WILL BE DEFEATED AGAIN. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT."</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Izuku took the train ride home, he took a look at his Omnitrix, wanting to see if the new form appeared on the scroll-through. When he actually paid attention to the Omnitrix, he noticed something alarming.</p><p> </p><p>It had changed. It was sleeker and went halfway up his forearm, making it look like a mix of a watch and a wrist brace. "What does this mean?" He mumbled, staring at it. Was the watch growing on him? Was it stronger now? Was it trying to take over his body by turning his entire body into an Omnitrix!?</p><p> </p><p>No, no, that was too absurd... And even if it was true, with the rate it progressed, he'd probably have a <em>lot</em> of time to be a hero. He should try and calm down, just ask Aizawa about it. He could contact Tetrax about it, but it wasn't an emergency. If the Omnitrix really started hurting him, that's when he'd contact.</p><p> </p><p>The train came to a stop, and Izuku turned off the Omnitrix to get off the train and get home. After he walked home, he opened the door, and-</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku!" He was given a massive hug by his mother, which nearly knocked him over. "I can't believe you have another form! Come inside and show me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, which he was helpless to resist. But he did close the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Mom," Izuku sighed. "But, uh... before I do, there's another thing?" He said, showing off the Omnitrix. "The watch changed."</p><p> </p><p>Inko stared at it for a few moments, before her eyes widened. "Oh. Did you ask your teacher about it? He knows about aliens and stuff, so he's probably the best one to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"No... I didn't notice until I was on the train. What do you think could be wrong with it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I'm not really well versed in this alien stuff, sweetie... You can ask him later and hope for the best!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three men were in a dark, seedy bar. A bartender made of mist was cleaning glasses, a lanky man wearing hands all over his body like an odd fashion statement was looking at the counter angrily, and a massive, hulking figure was perfectly still in an especially dark corner. A newspaper was on the counter, displaying a proud message. <strong>'All Might to teach at UA!</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>"He's really a teacher now..." The man with hands all over him had a rough, raspy growl to his voice as he picked up the newspaper, somehow reading it through the hand on his face. "What would happen if the symbol of peace... was killed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I would like that." A TV screen flickered to life, but it only had the words 'Audio Only' on it. The misty bartender and man in hands looked to the screen. "In fact... There's something else I also want in UA."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Master." The misty bartender nodded, waiting a few seconds for their companion to say something. "Tomura..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine! We'll grab it if we find it. Happy?" Tomura growled, glaring at the bartender until they nodded, and then he turned to the screen. "The hell are we even looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's an alien device, worn by one of the students." The man on the other side of the screen let that sink in, loving the sight of shock on his minions' faces. "It's called the Omnitrix."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I finally introduced a plot point I've been excited for! The omnitrix has grown!</p><p>This is based off of the Ben 10,000 episode, where a piece of pop-up trivia said that as he wore it over the years, it transformed, giving him more control and access to more aliens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Izuku Wants A Normal Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After yet another strange day at UA, Izuku and Eijiro have an opportunity to practice their recently gained powers. And they get to go on a field trip! What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku was casually walking through a dark room. A few questions sprung up in his mind, such as where he was, or what he was doing, but he didn't think too hard about them.</p><p> </p><p>He was annoyed, but he couldn't remember why. He tapped a clipboard which had some writing on it, and looked at the person he was talking to. "Are you sure that it's ready? I ran some calculations on it's limits, and All Might has a good chance of beating it, at least a ninety percent chance."</p><p> </p><p>The figure was facing away and sitting in a chair, hiding any features. "I know. I fought the fool myself. That's why we must tire him out first."</p><p> </p><p>The man turned toward Izuku, and Izuku was suddenly petrified with fear. His instincts were screaming at him to run away as fast as he could, fly to another planet, anything, but his legs were frozen in place as the stranger simply looked at him. The man was sitting down, but he was still imposing due to his build and height. He wore a suit tailored specifically to him, which made him seem especially intimidating. But the most terrifying thing about him was the feeling of pure, unbridled malice that emanated off of him. Izuku felt like he could die an excruciating death at any second, and all it would take was even a thought from this monster. He dared to look up at it's face, and-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He woke up in his room. His empty, barren room. Izuku looked around, still trembling from his dream, and saw he was safe. He let out a sigh and sat up. "That dream again..." He'd been having dreams in that dark room with that terrifying man for weeks. Sometimes there was a doctor who gave off odd, cult-ish vibes, or a man made of shadows, but the one person he could never get a good look at was the man in the suit. What did it mean? He knew it was just a nightmare, but something told him there was more to it.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone and saw he had an hour before he normally got up, so he decided to get ready. Hopefully today would be a somewhat normal day; he really needed one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was decidedly <em>not</em> a normal day. It started out nice, with Bakugo not bothering him and him getting a chance to talk to his friends. He even learned that Iida was related to the Idaten hero family! That was awesome!</p><p> </p><p>But then some journalists decided to ruin the day by breaking in. It was annoying, it was loud, and he was nearly trampled to death before Iida calmed the crowd. But now? He just had to do some after-school training with Aizawa. Maybe talk to Kirishima. It was going to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Midoriya." Now he was in the school gym in his P.E uniform and ready to train. Aizawa looked down at him, then at his watch. "Well. That's worrying," he said, before looking over at Kirishima, who was already there. "Kirishima, put some power into your hand. If you can lower it like you did yesterday, do that and hold it."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku watched for a few seconds before turning on the Omnitrix and transforming into his new form. He had struggled on a name, but eventually, he went for a name he thought was at least passable. Bloxx.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately started practicing with what he knew, stretching his arms and legs out for a dozen or two meters before retracting them back. It felt surprisingly natural, which made some sense. "Okay... stretchy. Regenerative too, but I'm <em>not</em> testing that again. Now, if I remember correctly, I was some sort of wall when I first transformed." Izuku tried reshaping his hand and was shocked to see that it worked! His hand became more of a pan-like shape. A pand. "Oh, awesome! Bloxx rules! This has so many uses! Can I reshape my entire body?"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku spent some time testing, figuring out that, yes, he could reshape his body how he saw fit. He became a dome, a prison cell, and even a giant slingshot before his transformation time ran out, leaving him to wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Midoriya was doing that, Eijiro was working with Aizawa. His quirk was turned on, localized within his hand. "Is your strengthening quirk active?" Aizawa asked. When Eijiro nodded, he continued. "Good. Keep it active for as long as you can and try to lessen it if you can."</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro nodded, holding his hand perfectly still for as long as he could. Keeping One For All on didn't hurt nearly as much as moving around while using it, but it still had a burn to it. He began thinking of ways to lessen it, remembering his last talk with All Might.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was yesterday, and Eijiro was in the nurse's office. He'd gotten his hand healed up, but it was still bandaged. All Might, or Yagi, as he'd come to know the man, was standing by his bed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Good job on controlling One For All, my boy! At this rate, you'll be a master in no time!"</strong> Yagi put a hand on Eijiro's shoulder and grinned at him. <strong>"From what I saw, that seemed somewhere between twenty and thirty percent. How'd you do it?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>Eijiro put his hand on his chin, thinking. "Well, I felt it turn on by accident when I was floating, and I panicked because if I used my full power, I'd bring down the building and hurt everyone. That wouldn't be manly at all, y'know? So I lessened my power. If I had to choose a metaphor, it was something like calming down from a panic. Either myself, or something else."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"That's mundane as heck! But also makes PERFECT SENSE! GOOD JOB, YOUNG KIRISHIMA!"</strong> Yagi buffed up in the middle of talking, laughing. <strong>"ON ANOTHER NOTE, I HEARD YOU AND MIDORIYA WILL BE DOING EXTRA-CURRICULAR ACTIVITIES WITH ERASERHEAD?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah! When Midoriya got the offer, he told Mister Aizawa that my quirk 'evolved' or something during the entrance exam, so I was offered the classes. It was super manly of him to do that." Eijiro made some gestures as he recounted what happened. When he looked up at Yagi, his face seemed slightly more tense than usual.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"YES, THAT DOES SOUND... MANLY. YOUNG MIDORIYA SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD KID." </strong>Yagi looked nervous for some reason. Kirishima didn't say anything about it, but he did note it. <strong>"I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR RESULTS!"</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eijiro took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of One For All in his finger. It was like a raging fire, burning at his finger. But he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. As he did, the pain of One For All lessened until it became nothing but a soft warmth. The only hint One For All was still on was his focus. He opened his eyes to look and saw his hand glowing softly, with something resembling fire flowing from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That's strange. Is your strengthening quirk turned up?" Aizawa asked, putting a hand over the fire. "Hm. It doesn't burn."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't hurt, so... lower." Eijiro got his fingers ready to flick and flicked his other hand. He felt immediate regret because his hand <em>hurt</em>. "Fuck!" Why did he do that? Why did he think that was a good idea? He should've flicked something soft, like a pillow!</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't very rational, but your hands are fine. There are punching bags over there; try not to break them." Aizawa pointed to a bunch of punching bags, before standing up and walking off towards Midoriya, who was in human form and doing some light exercises. "Midoriya, what did you learn?"</p><p> </p><p>Eijiro watched them for a second, before looking back to his hand. He let One For All turn off as he stood up and walked towards the punching bags. "Okay, Eiji, you got this," he mumbled, activating hardening in one hand, and attempting to activate One For All in the other. But he didn't feel One For All turn on. "Uh. Quirks? Come on, work together," he said to himself, trying again. This time he started with One For All, letting the strength decline to a safe level again and then turning on Hardening, but no dice. One For All just turned off when he hardened, and the calmness of adjusting himself wore off. "Crap."</p><p> </p><p>This would take some work. But he had made amazing progress so far! He turned on his quirk in both arms, being sure to not move them at all as he took some deep breaths and calmed One For All over the course of about ten seconds. Then he punched one of the bags, sending it flying back and hitting the wall. "Woah! Awesome!" Eijiro caught the bag and began testing his limits.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's enough for today. Midoriya, Kirishima, come here."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku paused what he was doing and ran over to Aizawa, making sure to untransform while he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa pulled out a clipboard, looking more exhausted and annoyed than usual. "You've had your hour. Now, what progress have you made?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I've figured out that my new transformation can mold its body into all sorts of shapes. The most complex thing I've made was a catapult. But I also have an issue with smaller parts because of the size of the blocks which he's made of. The form is also stronger, but a little slow because I'm not used to walking like that." Izuku rattled off information, reading it all from his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Kirishima?" Aizawa jotted something down and pointed the pen at Kirishima.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can turn down my strength quirk by calming down a bit, but that takes a while. I also can't use Hardening and Strength at the same time. Hardening kinda goes over it." Kirishima rubbed his arm and winced. "Also, using Strength for too long makes me sore as <em>hell!</em>" Aizawa noted that down and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you two are good to go. Get some rest or something. Could also stay up. But you got an important field trip tomorrow, so I'd recommend not doing that." Aizawa walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Kirishima shared a glance and then grinned. A field trip sounded nice and relaxing. Just what they needed. The two of them walked home together, chatting the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Backdraft could use his water jets to fall slower?" Kirishima pointed his palms down. "Kinda like how Endeavor can float?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm... Well, I'm actually pretty sure he could. From what I could find, his jets are about as strong as hoses on a firetruck. I'm not sure how the physics would work, but he might actually be able to hover a few feet in the air, or even fly a little if he really tried," Izuku rambled a bit, tapping his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima listened, and chuckled a little. "Rocketdraft. Ultimate water hero."</p><p> </p><p>"The best of the best. Half man, half rocket, half fire hydrant, he's Rocketdraft," Izuku said as seriously as he could, nodding solemnly, and causing Kirishima to actually laugh a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"A hero to surpass All Might!" Kirishima said while laughing. "That's great!"</p><p> </p><p>The conversations kept on for a while until they reached Izuku's place, where the two of them typically hung out.</p><p> </p><p>"So now that you can control your quirk, what's up with it? How much of it can you use without hurting yourself? How does it even relate to your Hardening?" Izuku asked as he pulled Kirishima into his room for note-taking, a practice they'd done since the first time they'd hung out here.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima thought about the questions for a bit. "Well, I'd guess... somewhere between five or ten percent? I'm still new to using it, so I'm not exact. Just guessing. And, uh... it relates to Hardening by..." Kirishima tapped his chin, thinking hard. Then he looked guilty. "It, uh..."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't! It's not related, it's an entirely different second quirk! I didn't just evolve my quirk; I got a new one from something!" Kirishima quickly let out before sighing. "Oh, I <em>hated</em> lying about that."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku took a full second to comprehend that. "Wait. What? You <em>got</em> another quirk? That makes no sense; I thought any quirk-adding procedures were either theoretical or false! Oh, this would revolutionize the science industry! I can't believe there's nothing said about it!" He rambled, jotting down things in his journal only for Kirishima to grab his writing hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... They wanted to keep it down low for now, y'know? Do additional tests and all that to see if I'm just a special case. Don't tell anyone, please." Kirishima made a 'shush' gesture, smiling nervously at Izuku. "I'm sorry about not telling you. That wasn't very manly of me. But, uh, I guess it also wasn't manly of me to tell you, either, because I wasn't supposed to." Kirishima looked down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. My lips are sealed. Nobody else will know until you want them to."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day of school was starting off normal. Izuku checked his phone for hero news, seeing that All Might had stopped a bunch of crimes. A villain attack, hit and runs, cats in trees, and even stopping a few car crashes, all in a nice suit. And the reports were over the course of... three hours. All Might had wasted all his time on his morning commute.</p><p> </p><p>When Aizawa walked in, everyone immediately went silent and Izuku put his phone away. "Four seconds. You're getting better. Now, for today's class, we'll be doing something special. All Might, myself, and one other will supervise."</p><p> </p><p>Just before Izuku got the chance to ask a bunch of questions, Sero raised his hand. "Uh, what are we doing exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa gave him an annoyed glare. "We'll be preparing you for disaster relief. From fire to floods, we'll be doing rescue training."</p><p> </p><p>This immediately got a reaction out of the class. "Rescue, huh? sounds like another rough day," a boy with spiky yellow hair groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! But it'll probably be cool if All Might is teaching us!" A girl with pink skin, Mina Ashido if Izuku remembered correctly, raised some thumbs ups at her groaning classmate.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, this'll be great! Rescue is what heroes are all about! I'm pumped!" Kirishima raised his fists in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent as Aizawaxs glare swept through the class. "I wasn't finished. Now, it's up to you if you wear your costumes or not. Some of them can be detrimental to this, so think carefully." He clicked a button, and the costume cases popped out of the wall again. "We'll be taking a bus to the training site, so be on time."</p><p> </p><p>The next twenty or so minutes leading up to them getting on the bus were uneventful. Everyone had put on their costumes, and when they got to the bus, Iida had spent about three minutes formulating a bus plan for everyone to sit in particular spots. Aizawa was watching with a smirk, and when they entered the bus, everyone knew why. It was an open bus, meaning Iida's meticulous seating plan was all for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku sat next to Kirishima and a girl with a frog quirk, and the bus ride was generally pretty quiet. "Y'know, Kirishima, Midoriya, I generally say what's on my mind," the girl said, her tone not indicating any particular emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Asui?" Kirishima leaned over to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Tsuyu. But, Kirishima, your quirk is really similar to All Might's," she said, pointing at him, and he suddenly looked nervous, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"R-really? I mean, All Might can't harden, and the strength part of my quirk is a simple strength enhancer! Those are one of the most common enhancer types; mine is just comparable to All Might." Kirishima showed off his hardening. "All Might can't do this."</p><p> </p><p>Izuku thought about it for a second and frowned. "I mean, yeah. Plus, when he used it at full power, it only sent a ball, like, what, five hundred meters? All Might would've sent it into orbit." It seemed obvious to Izuku. All Might was in a different league than almost everyone on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess. It almost seems like cheating, though. Having multiple quirks and all. Imagine how overpowered you'd be if you didn't hurt yourself," Kaminari commented, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess, but hero work isn't all about strength. You also need to be nice!" Kirishima added.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, then Bakugo over there <em>definitely</em> isn't good for being a hero. We've barely met each other and it's abundantly clear that he has the personality of a steaming turd," Kaminari chuckled as he pointed over at Bakugo, who got up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"THE FUCK'D YOU SAY TO ME, YOU DAMN LIGHTBULB?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's pretty unhinged. He'll never be popular." Asui's face showed no noticeable emotion as she insulted Bakugo, but Izuku <em>felt</em> a smug aura coming off of her.</p><p> </p><p>Just before Bakugo could scream some more, the bus came to a stop and Aizawa stood at up atthe front. "Shut up and look sharp, problem children. We're here." He walked out of the bus, and everyone followed.</p><p> </p><p>They saw a massive dome with gigantic doors leading inside, which opened automatically as Aizawa walked towards them, allowing everyone got to see what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>"WOAH! That looks like a whole amusement park!" Kaminari pointed at the areas around the dome. There was a lake with a whirlpool inside, several cities in various states of destruction, and a few different environments. They stood at the entrance, which was the top of a staircase leading to the rest of the building. Standing just in front of them was a figure clad in a space suit.</p><p> </p><p>"The space hero, Thirteen!" Uraraka pointed at the space-suit clad hero.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Floods, fires, landslides, this place has all the disasters you can imagine! I designed it all myself! I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or the USJ for short!" Thirteen did a grand gesture towards the area they'd made.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like Universal Studios Japan," Kaminari mumbled in the back, grinning like he was expecting this to be fun. Which it hopefully would be.</p><p> </p><p>"Thirteen. Where's All Might?" Aizawa walked towards Thirteen, and the two of them whispered something that Izuku couldn't hear. But Thirteen put up three fingers, so it was probably about All Might's time limit. "Damn. So be it. Let's get started," Aizawa grumbled, turning towards the class.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we do, I have a point to tell the class! Or two. Or three. Four..." Thirteen trailed off until Aizawa glared at them. "As I'm sure some of you guys know, my quirk is Black Hole. It sucks in everything and tears apart whatever gets close." They put up their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you've saved tons of people in rescue missions with it!" Izuku commented, as he'd never miss a chance to comment on a hero he liked.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed! But it could easily be used to kill," Thirteen's tone dropped, and they looked at the class. "I'm sure some of you have similar abilities. In our quirked society, the usage of our powers is restricted and monitored. It may seem nice and stable, but you can't forget that it only takes one move from someone with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. During Aizawa's physical, you learned about your strengths. In All Might's battle trials, you learned how dangerous your quirks could be. Today, you'll learn how to use your quirks to save lives! I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people." Thirteen's costume showed no expression, but they seemed to be smiling. Then they bowed. "That is all! Thanks for listening!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku smiled, but the speech made him think about his forms. Heatblast could probably match Endeavor in firepower, Four Arms could kill someone in one punch, Ampfibian had enough power to fry someone a few dozen times over. Upgrade could turn even simple things into downright superweapons.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's begin..." Aizawa started before trailing off and looking down the stairs as if he had felt something. Izuku shivered for a moment as a chill went down his spines.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa commanded as he turned back to the class, putting on his goggles.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening? Is that part of the simulation?" Izuku mumbled, looking down the stairs and seeing a black, misty portal. Villains were coming out of it by the dozens, but two of them caught his attention. A skinny man with blue hair that was covered in white hands, and a massive man with dark purple skin, four arms, and four eyes. That was when he understood what these were.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move! These are villains!" Aizawa's capture weapon floated around his neck as he faced the villains.</p><p> </p><p>"Thirteen and Eraserhead... Where's All Might? The schedule said there was going to be All Might, Kurogiri!" The villain covered in hands looked right up at Izuku, and he felt terror grip his heart like nothing he'd ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he change his mind?" Kurogiri, who was apparently the portal, asked</p><p> </p><p>"We came all this way, brought all our friends, and the Symbol of Peace doesn't even show up?" the villain rasped, looking extremely frustrated. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"</p><p> </p><p>That day, Izuku  and the entirety of Class 1-A learned what the pros were up against every day. This was evil unleashed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Many things. Many things could go wrong.</p><p>Also, two notes:</p><p>Thanks to my editor for this chapter, Raef Darksbane! </p><p>Thirteen may go by she/her in Canon, but fuck that. Nonbinary space person.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on the discord for Total Command! Come join if you're interested! <a href="https://discord.gg/GsjJpD">Epsi's Hoard</a><span></span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>